While everyone screams
by Neithyify
Summary: "Quand on se conduit comme une putain," s'entendit-il rétorquer avec une cruauté doucereuse qu'il n'expliquait pas. "Il ne faut pas s'étonner qu'on cesse de vous traiter comme un homme." Quelque chose sembla se briser à l'intérieur des yeux jaunes. Et ce fut tout. Les lèvres fines s'étirèrent brusquement en un large sourire distordu. "Une putain ?" Répéta Tyki.
1. Toxic

Paring : Cross X Tyki, puis Link X Tyki. Adam X Neah. Léger Lavi X Lenalee. Past Cross X Neah.

Genre : Drama, Romance. Action. Mpreg.

/ ! \ Yaoi. Autrement dit, présence de relations homosexuelles masculines plus ou moins détaillées. Des hommes vont donc se papouiller tout au long de cette fic. Si cela vous dérange, dehors !

/ ! \ Prend en compte les tomes 19, 20 et 21. Suivies de théories plus ou moins foireuses.

/ ! \ WARNING WARNING / ! \ groooos spoilers jusqu'au chapitre 206 (avec quelques détails modifiés pour les besoins de la fic'). Donc si vous n'avez pas lu les scans, allez vite les lire .

-** Premièrement : ** La ressemblance entre Tyki et Neah. Tellement troublante que plusieurs personnages s'en font la réflexion dans le manga : Wisely dans le tome 19, puis Allen lui-même dans le tome 21 lors de son petit voyage intérieur (à un point même qu'il va confondre Neah, avec Tyki, jusqu'à que le Quatorzième le corrige). J'aime particulièrement l'idée d'un _**lien de parenté**_ entre les deux, voir même _**la possible paternité de Neah**_.

Neah et Tyki seront donc père et fils dans cette fic. Vous voilà prévenus.

- **Deuxièmement : ** La relation plutôt... Hum, louche, du Quatorzième et du Comte. Mon esprit yaoiste aime tout particulièrement l'obsession d'Adam pour Neah. Donc forcément... Présence de Adam X Neah dans cette fic. Le Comte Millénaire va enfin pouvoir se faire le Musicien, mouhahahahaha.

ENJOY ! ^_^

* * *

Apocryphos avait presque réussi à l'avoir. Cross, à moitié mort, avait finalement choisi de se laisser tomber par cette fenêtre brisée dès que cette maudite abomination eut le dos tourné. Très gravement blessé, il ne rappelait absolument comment il avait fait pour quitter la Congrégation et rejoindre la ville la plus proche. Mais il avait réussi : il était encore vivant, bien que contraint de vivre reclus, caché dans les catacombes comme un rat, où il vécut seul en ermite pendant des mois, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé à quel point la solitude et l'obscurité auraient un effet dévastateur sur sa psyché. Pire que le manque de nourriture ou d'alcool, l'absence de femmes fut rapidement le plus difficile à supporter.

Marian Cross était un homme à femmes. Son appartenance à un ordre religieux ne l'avait pas empêché de multiplier les conquêtes féminines. Il adorait le corps féminin, qu'il trouvait sublime, magnifique. Il n'avait jamais été attiré par les hommes. Il jugeait même le corps masculin parfaitement répugnant. La beauté était, à ses yeux, exclusivement féminine. C'était avant qu'il rencontre ce Noah, un homme qui pourtant possédait pourtant un visage et un corps d'une finesse incroyable. Ce démon, ce monstre, était beau comme un ange. Et lui, le Casanova de l'Ordre, fut littéralement fasciné par la grâce, la langueur perfide qui accompagnait chacun des mouvements de cette créature, dont l'aura lui rappelait quelque chose. L'homme lui sourit doucement, faisant paradoxalement frissonner d'effroi le malheureux Exorciste.

- Toi... Fit alors le jeune homme, en le fixant d'un air mauvais.

Cette voix intensément grave, intensément masculine surtout, fit de nouveau frissonner Cross, mais de manière très différente cette fois-ci. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'en étonner.

- Toi... Répéta le Noah.

Deux prunelles mordorées scintillaient entre les lourdes paupières aux longs cils noirs, illuminées d'un regard velouté, cruel et doucereux.

Cross se rappela soudain où il avait déjà vu ce Noah. Il s'agissait de celui qui avait manqué de perdre la raison, en laissant son Noah intérieur consommer sa personnalité humaine. Il avait manqué de ne pas le reconnaître, le Noah n'ayant plus rien de la créature de leur précédente rencontre. C'était la première fois que Cross voyait son visage.

- Tu es le Noah que... Commença l'Exorciste.

Le Noah qu'il avait tenté de tuer. Le sourire du plus jeune s'élargit pour toute réponse. Et quel sourire... Presque tendre. Le visage mince et bien dessiné, sous le regard troublé de Cross, s'en trouva illuminé. L'Exorciste ne remarqua pas l'étincelle narquoise qui passa dans les yeux dorés.

Le Noah -dont il ignorait d'ailleurs le nom, fit quelque chose qui stupéfia le malheureux Exorciste. Il leva une main fine et brune à la hauteur de ses lèvres, qu'il se mit à caresser du bout des doigts, avant de lécher son majeur d'un air parfaitement suggestif, tout en fixant son ennemi héréditaire droit dans les yeux. Ennemi qui le regarda faire, les yeux écarquillés.

Les lèvres du Noah se tordirent en un sourire moqueur. Cette fois, Cross, malgré son trouble, le remarqua et s'en sentit insulté. Il dégaina son Innocence, Jugement, celle qui ressemblait à un long pistolet en argent, et tira plusieurs coups rageurs en direction de l'insolent. Comme lors de leur dernier combat, le Noah tenta d'éviter des balles du mieux qu'il put. Mais les balles, chargées d'Innocence, ne pouvaient arrêter leur course qu'au moment où elles atteignaient leur cible. Et malgré tous ses pouvoirs, le Noah ne fut pas assez rapide. Une espèce de bouclier rose étonnamment résistant se forma autour du Noah, à l'instant où les balles l'atteignirent.

- Je vois que tu as progressé depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu... Mais ça ne sera pas suffisant, commenta l'Exorciste.

Le Noah poussa un hurlement terrible quand les balles pénétrèrent dans sa chair. Les Noah étaient des guerriers, de véritables machines à tuer. Mais l'Innocence était leur point faible. D'expérience, Cross savait qu'elle pouvait leur infliger des souffrances insupportables.

- Tu croyais vraiment que tu pourrais me vaincre ? Demanda alors Cross avec orgueil. Tu n'es qu'un gamin. Tu as pu peut-être écraser les autres morveux, mais avec moi, ça ne sera pas aussi facile.

Le Noah émit ce qui ressemblait à un ricanement.

- Compris, _Maréchal_ Cross, rétorqua-t-il en insistant avec sarcasme sur le grade. Le Maréchal Yeegar entre aussi dans la catégorie des "morveux" ?

Le regard du roux se durcit, à l'évocation de ce nom.

- Il a dû beaucoup souffrir, chuchota le Noah avec cruauté. Avec des organes à moitié dévorés, par le golem que j'avais implanté en lui...

La main de Cross se crispa sur son arme, qu'il braqua à nouveau sur le visage du Noah, étendu ensanglanté sur le sol. Le Noah le regarda, sans la moindre crainte, avec au contraire une expression de défi. Comme tous les siens, il ne semblait pas avoir peur de mourir. Les prédateurs ne s'abaissent jamais à supplier un être inférieur. Car c'étaient ainsi que les Noah considéraient les humains normaux après tout, comme de la vermine, si faibles, si fragiles qu'ils ne méritaient aucun respect de leur part. Juste des insectes bons à écraser. Mais il était tellement jeune... Et ce visage...

Les yeux bruns de l'exorciste s'écarquillèrent avec horreur.

Ce Noah était le portrait craché du Quatorzième ! Mais comment... ?

- Neah... Laissa-t-il échapper, stupéfait.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, surpris, choqué. Avant que ses yeux ne se plissent, comme si Cross venait de l'insulter.

Neah, le Noah qui avait tenté de tuer tous ses congénères et qui avait semblé être un temps du côté des Exorcistes... Mais il était mort ! Et il était censé s'être réincarné dans cette petite source de problèmes qu'il avait eu la faiblesse de prendre comme élève. Alors, comment... ?

- Ton nom, Noah, finit par cracher l'Exorciste en appuyant méchamment son talon sur une des blessures du plus jeune.

Le brun se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec une telle violence que le sang perla, mais il ne laissa échapper aucun son. Putain de fierté mal placée. Les Noah étaient réellement stupides.

- Va chier, Humain !

- Pour autant que je sache, tenta Cross avec froideur. Les Noah sont des Humains, eux aussi.

Le jeune Noah eut un rire sardonique, profondément agressif aux oreilles de l'Exorciste. Mais ce fut tout. Contrairement à la plupart des siens devant la même réflexion, le brun ne commença pas expliquer bruyamment à quel point son peuple était supérieur au reste de l'Humanité, à quel point cela prouvait qu'eux seuls étaient les Apôtres, les élus du véritable Dieu. Les Exorcistes prétendaient la même chose depuis toujours. Et les deux camps se faisaient la guerre, où chacun prétendait l'autre comme démoniaque. Cela aurait pu être comique… Si cela n'était pas aussi tragique.

Tyki, pour sa part, commençait à s'ennuyer. Il n'avait absolument rien à faire, à part attendre que le sort de séduction commence à faire son effet… Puis, enfin, subir les échanges physiques indispensables à la réussite du plan du Comte. Sauf que là, ça commençait à être vraiment long. Beaucoup trop. Alors, il décida d'improviser.

- A quoi tu penses, Exorciste ? Demanda brusquement le Noah, toujours étendu sur le sol.

Il passa un petit bout de langue pointue sur ses lèvres, essuyant délicatement le sang qui s'y trouvait. Cross ne put s'empêcher de trouver ce geste furieusement érotique.

Le Noah tendit une main couverte de son propre sang vers la jambe de son ennemi, écrasant toujours son épaule. Pour la caresser. Ce geste, ce simple geste, fit reculer vivement Cross, fuyant le contact comme s'il s'était brûlé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Noah ? Cracha Cross, furieux.

Le Noah ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de se relever, puis de se diriger lentement vers l'Exorciste, à quatre pattes, dans un ensemble de gestes emplis d'une grâce indéfinissable. Cross le regarda se rapprocher, choqué, comprenant vaguement ce qui était en train de se passer, et inconsciemment excité par cette perspective. Quelque chose dans son esprit tenta vainement, furieusement de résister, avant d'être balayé.

Le Noah arriva à la hauteur de son entrejambe. Cross, glacé, immobile, choqué, laissa le brun passer une main par-dessus le tissu de son pantalon. Le contact, même à travers le jean, l'électrisa, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible. Les caresses se firent petit à petit plus insistantes, jouant avec douceur avec le renflement qui commençait à se former sous sa paume.

- A ton avis, qu'est-ce que je peux bien être en train de faire, abruti ? Se moqua le Noah, en ouvrant lentement la fermeture éclair.

Cross laissa échapper un gémissement étranglé quand les longs doigts fuselés et glacés entrèrent en contact avec son membre, pour caresser sa hampe dans toute sa longueur. Il sentit son corps s'arquer, recherchant plus de contact avec cette main si délicieusement tentatrice. Les mouvements du Noah se firent plus amples, tandis que le souffle de l'Exorciste s'accélérait.

La bouche de Cross s'assécha d'un coup, tandis que le Noah glissa la sienne sur la verge de l'Exorciste. Et ces prunelles dorées qui fixait son visage d'un air narquois... Cross perdit tout contrôle. Il attrapa une pleine poignée de boucles brunes, forçant le Noah à le prendre entièrement dans sa bouche et faillit jouir sans autre forme de procès quand il heurta le fond de sa gorge. La tête de Cross partit en arrière, tandis qu'il baisait littéralement la bouche du Noah en une série de mouvements furieux, presque convulsifs.

Il ne fut pas long à venir, en de longs jets chauds au fond de la gorge du Noah, qui émit alors une espèce de gémissement étouffé, tandis que Cross plaquait son visage contre son bas-ventre. La prise des doigts sur la tête du Noah se relâcha alors, sous l'effet de la jouissance qui le secoua pendant de longues secondes.

Le Noah reprit brusquement sa respiration, toussant à s'en déchirer la gorge, comme s'il avait manqué de s'étouffer. Tandis que de minces filets de liquide blanc s'échappaient de sa bouche. Cross se sentit durcir de nouveau à cette vue, avec une rapidité et une force qui le surprit lui-même.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ? _

Soudain fou de désir, Cross se jeta dans un grognement sur le malheureux Noah pour le jeter sur le sol humide et sale, l'écrasant de tout son poids. S'il n'avait été aussi excité, il aurait remarqué le sourire tordu, grimaçant, dément, que le plus jeune affichait. S'il n'avait pas été plongé dans le cou du brun, il aurait sans aucun doute noté que les yeux du monstre, pendant que quelques secondes, ne furent plus que deux fentes noires, sans blanc ni pupille. Mais Cross étant ce qu'il était, il ne vit pas que c'était le Noah intérieur de ce garçon, le démon, Joyd, qui avait repris le contrôle sur Tyki. Et ce, depuis un certain temps déjà.

Un démon, qui pouvait l'égorger d'un simple mouvement de la main, à n'importe quel moment.

Tyki se débattit, mais Joyd se laissa faire, enfouissant la personnalité humaine au plus profond de sa conscience. Joyd pouvait sentir Tyki lutter de toutes ses forces pour ne pas être englouti, pour garder le contrôle sur son propre corps. Le pauvre imbécile… Tyki, en bon fils obéissant, tentait de satisfaire le Comte, tout ne supportait pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Quelque part, Joyd, qui haïssait les Exorcistes plus que tout au monde, détestait tout ceci. Mais les ordres du Comte étaient très clairs et Joyd obéirait. Parce que c'était son rôle après tout, servir le premier-né, le premier d'entre eux à avoir vu le jour. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si ce genre de mission déplaisait foncièrement au Noah du Plaisir.

Joyd sentit le corps de l'Exorciste commencer à se frotter contre lui, en une série de mouvements frénétiques. Frotter son sexe, déjà dur, contre la verge du Noah, sans même prendre la peine de retirer leurs vêtements.

Cross écrasa bientôt ses lèvres sur la bouche entrouverte du Noah, l'embrassant, le dévorant avec fièvre. C'était tellement bon, tellement nouveau, tellement différent qu'avec une femme.

Le Noah le mordit, avec une telle violence, que l'Exorciste sentit le goût du sang envahir sa bouche. La saveur métallique l'électrisa. Il retira le pantalon du Noah avec agilité, puis dans un même mouvement, se contenta d'entrouvrir sa braguette pour libérer sa virilité palpitante, avant de pénétrer sans la moindre douceur le corps parfait du Noah dont il ignorait toujours le nom.

Le Noah hurla, avant de tenter de désespérément échapper à la prise impitoyable de l'homme qui le dominait. Il poussa des petits cris ponctués de sons proches du sanglot, tandis que l'Exorciste, gémissant de plaisir, s'enfonçait à l'intérieur de son corps. Cross, dans un sursaut de lucidité, remarqua brusquement que les prunelles du Noah n'étaient non plus dorées, mais marrons. Que les stigmates sur son front avaient disparues. Et que la peau du plus jeune avait perdu sa teinte à mi-chemin entre le brun et le gris.

Ce n'était plus un monstre qu'il étreignait. Mais un Humain. Sans doute l'apparence qu'avait cet homme, avant que ses gènes Noah ne se réveillent. Un Humain qui sanglotait désespérément, le visage humide de larmes.

- Vous... Gémit le jeune homme. Vous me faites mal.

Cross s'immobilisa, proprement stupéfait. Mais les yeux du Noah redevinrent deux fentes noires, brutalement, sans prévenir.

- Ne t'arrête pas ! Ordonna le Noah d'une voix rauque, métallique, que Cross ne reconnut pas. Ne fais pas attention à lui !

Mais Cross resta immobile, incapable de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer.

- Comment... ? Je croyais que la personnalité de l'hôte humain et du Noah fusionnaient... Comment se fait-il que...

- C'est grâce à ton abruti de disciple, grinça le Noah. En essayant de nous "exorciser" comme il disait, il a juste réussi à supprimer le conditionnement du Comte. Je dirais qu'on est à présent trois personnalités à se partager ce corps par intermittence : Tyki Mikk -la personnalité issue de la fusion entre moi et l'Humain, puis Joyd -autrement dit moi, ainsi que notre hôte. L'Humain que nous étions avant de devenir Noah. Tyki Mikk est encore pour l'instant la personnalité qui prédomine. Mais ça pourrait très bien changer...

Cross ne répondit rien, tétanisé. Le Noah émit alors une sorte de crachement agacé. D'un coup de hanche agile, il inversa leurs positions. Cross tenta de se débattre, mais c'était sans compter l'étonnante force du plus jeune, qui le maintint plaqué contre le sol, avec un sourire en coin. Puis il commença à bouger, à glisser habilement sur la hampe de chair tendue. Cross ferma les yeux, sans avoir pu s'en empêcher, le visage tordu par l'incroyable plaisir qui pulsa dans ses veines à la manière d'un voluptueux poison. C'était tellement chaud, tellement étroit...

- Regarde-moi, Exorciste ! Ordonna le Noah d'un ton impérieux.

Cross s'exécuta, incapable de désobéir à cette voix sublime. Son corps rata quelques battements, devant la vision qui s'offrit alors devant lui. Les joues mates du Noah étaient teintées de rouge. Sa chemise blanche, froissée, en ruine, avait commencé à s'ouvrir, dévoilant une partie de ce qui promettait être un torse parfait, légèrement musclé, tout en finesse et en beauté. Le Noah le fixait droit dans les yeux, tandis qu'il accomplissait sa tâche délicieuse, avec ce sourire éternellement moqueur aux lèvres. Cross le trouvait trop lent. Il aurait voulu plaquer ses mains sur ces hanches étroites et forcer le Noah à accélérer, pour le pilonner de toutes ses forces. Pour le forcer à perdre son fichu contrôle, à hurler, à supplier un Exorciste de le laisser jouir. Cette idée était tentante, excitante, intoxicante. Mais Cross ne réussit pas à se libérer, sous le regard narquois de Joyd qui ne cessait de ralentir, comme pour le faire enrager.

Puis les yeux du Noah changèrent, redevenant mordorés, laissant place pour autant que Cross puisse en juger à la vue de la brusque expression hagarde de Tyki Mikk.

Parfait. Il n'aurait pas d'autres occasions comme celle-ci.

L'expression paniquée du Noah, maintenant qu'il se retrouvait à son tour plaqué sur le sol, les bras emprisonnés au-dessus de sa tête, fit involontairement sourire l'Exorciste. Tyki Mikk ne semblait pas avoir l'assurance perverse de Joyd, mais ne se mit pas pour autant à sangloter comme l'avait fait l'hôte. Au contraire, Cross crut dénicher une ombre de colère dans les yeux d'or, avant de se perdre à nouveau dans la douceur du cou de sa victime, qu'il ravagea à coups de langue et de dents, arrachant un spasme incontrôlé des hanches du Noah.

Puis, il se remit à bouger. Plus lentement cette fois, bridant son désir avec quelques difficultés. Il avait tellement envie du Noah, que cela en devenait douloureux. Il voulait ravager cette perfection, souiller ce corps apparemment vierge... Faire hurler, supplier aux larmes cette créature, ce monstre aux mains tâchées du sang des siens et de tellement d'autres. Il voulait jouir de sa douleur, de son désespoir. Mais il en était incapable. Pas après s'être rempli l'esprit de l'odeur sucrée de cet être qui ressemblait tellement à Neah.

- Neah... Laissa-t-il échapper dans un gémissement.

Neah, Neah, _Neah ! _

Son esprit, embrouillé par le plaisir qui le secouait par vagues successives, mélangea les deux images, le passé avec le présent. Les deux visages se superposèrent ; il finit par oublier que c'était Tyki Mikk, et non Neah Walker qu'il serrait convulsivement dans ses bras. Et il était incapable de faire le moindre mal à Neah, même après toutes ces années.

Il entendit vaguement le Noah haleter, avant de pousser un petit cri surpris quand l'Exorciste toucha un point précis à l'intérieur de lui. Cross resserra sa prise, rapprochant étroitement leurs deux corps, unis par la même fièvre, dans une espèce de mêlée sublime.

Les mouvements devinrent plus frénétiques, emplies d'une rage et d'une sorte de rancœur que Tyki ne soupçonnait pas chez l'Exorciste. Le jeune homme gémissait à présent sans retenue, les doigts enfoncés convulsivement dans les larges épaules et dans le dos pâle, les jambes enserrées autour de ces hanches puissantes.

Neah, Tyki, Neah... Tyki ! Neah était mort, mort, mort... Le monstre, dont ce gamin était l'esclave, l'avait tué.

Cross entendit vaguement le Noah gémir quelque chose comme "pas à l'intérieur", qu'il fut incapable d'analyser. Il baissa les yeux. Le Noah le fixait de ses yeux incroyablement dilatés, les joues écarlates et les lèvres gonflées à force les avoir mordues. Il était si délicieusement érotique, que Cross s'immobilisa, bouche ouverte, dangereusement proche de la fin. Alors, sans le quitter des yeux, le Noah leva les hanches, juste une seule fois, et l'Exorciste implosa, les yeux grands ouverts sur ses souvenirs, dans un hommage douloureux à ce qui n'existait plus.

Il s'écroula, à bout de force, le corps encore parcouru de frissons voluptueux. Mais le Noah semblait en avoir plus qu'assez : il fit voler l'Exorciste d'un simple mouvement du bras, l'encastrant violemment dans le mur situé cent mètres plus loin. Bien sûr, Noah. Tellement forts que les Exorcistes s'étaient persuadés qu'ils s'agissaient de Démons. Cross, épuisé, ne réussit pas à se défendre. Il sentit comme du sang s'échapper de sa bouche, avant de perdre connaissance sous le regard méprisant du Noah, qui se mit à déblatérer une série de phrases sans queue ni tête.

- Bien, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici...Je me sens sale… Le Comte sera… Laissez-moi tranquille ! Ce corps est à moi ! Vous n'êtes que des parasites ! Ferme-la, vermine humaine !

Tyki se prit la tête entre les mains. La douleur était insupportable. C'était comme si sa tête allait se fendre en deux, comme un marteau qu'on abattrait encore et encore sur son crâne. Ses pertes de conscience avaient été anormalement rapprochées... Sans doute, un effet secondaire de cette maudite potion de fertilité que le Comte lui avait fait avaler avant de partir, à moins que ça ne soit le sort de séduction… Qui avait marché au-delà de toutes leurs espérances, par ailleurs.

Il tenta de remettre en ordre ses vêtements, froissés, humides de sueur et maculés de sperme. Avant d'abandonner. Il avait accompli ce qu'on lui avait demandé il avait obéit aux ordres, plus par obligation que par plaisir. Plus le temps passait, plus les ordres du Comte devenaient ennuyeux. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir apprécié ce qu'il venait de faire, alors que son Noah intérieur ronronnait, littéralement rassasié.

Il s'en alla alors, sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

A dans une semaine pour la suite ^_^


	2. In the dark

Les Humains étaient la plaie qui rongeait cette planète : encore et toujours à s'entretuer.

Bien qu'Humains eux-mêmes, les Bookmen avaient choisi de s'éloigner de tout ça. Leur rôle se limitait à retranscrire les faits de la manière la plus objective possible, permettre à toutes ces horreurs d'être inscrites dans la pierre, pour que personne jamais ne puisse oublier. Leur identité se résumait à leur fonction : Bookman. Le reste était superflu.

Lavi le savait. Il ne devait pas s'attacher à ces Exorcistes. Il devait continuer à sourire, à vivre avec eux, à se battre à leurs côtés, mais il devait en aucun cas s'attacher à eux. Tous ces gens n'étaient que des chiffres, de l'encre sur du papier. Il n'était pas un Exorciste, mais un Bookman. Et un Bookman ne devait jamais prendre parti dans cette foutue "Guerre Sainte".

Les gens ne devaient pas se résumer à de l'encre sur du papier. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il prenait parti pour le camp des Exorcistes. Non... Seulement, ses larmes et sa rage commençaient à être bien réelles quand un de ses compagnons tombaient. Il savait que ce n'était pas bien, qu'il aurait dû assister à tous ces massacres sans broncher, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Etait-il pour autant à présent indigne d'être un Bookman ?

Surtout que les Exorcistes se révélèrent au final tristement Humains... Si désespérément proches de la définition que Lavi avait appris sur cette sinistre espèce, avant d'espérer en vain que tout soit faux.

Lavi aurait préféré ne jamais le découvrir, et garder éternellement ses œillères qui lui avaient donné un temps une vision de plus en plus manichéenne d'une réalité si complexe. Noah, Exorciste... Aucune différence au bout du compte. Tout aussi monstrueux les uns que les autres.

Il avait eu tort de renier les enseignements de son clan.

Les Exorcistes étaient très peu nombreux, alors que les Akumas l'étaient eux chaque jour un peu plus. L'Ordre savait qu'il s'agissait là de leur plus grand désavantage face aux Noah. Les Noah avaient beau n'être eux que treize, leur armée d'esclaves étaient en train de leur faire gagner la guerre.

Il devint prioritaire d'augmenter le nombre d'Exorcistes, quel qu'en soit le prix. L'éthique n'avait plus sa place dans cette guerre. Il fallait gagner, par n'importe quel moyen. Et personne ne semblait s'en émouvoir plus que ça.

Allen avait pris partit pour deux des victimes collatérales de cette foutue folie, les deux anciens sujets de laboratoires, contre les Noah, et même contre les Exorcistes. Il s'était battu contre son propre camp. Depuis, toute la Congrégation était sur le pied de guerre, devant cette provocante trahison. Allen Walker pouvait-il encore être considéré comme un Exorciste, comme l'Innocence à son bras gauche l'attestait ? Ou, comme sa peau cendrée et ses yeux dorés semblaient le confirmer, était-il définitivement devenu un Noah ? Tout le monde semblait avoir un avis sur le sujet. Lavi les écoutait d'une oreille distraite, impassible. Tout ce beau petit monde, persuadé d'être les « gentils » face au Comte démoniaque et toute sa clique, ne comprenait pas pourquoi leur champion s'était dressé contre eux… Sûrement un coup du Noah qui sommeillait en Allen… Oui, c'est ça ! Le responsable était le Quatorzième ! Allen ne les aurait jamais, au grand jamais, trahis !

Imbéciles.

- Hey, l'rouquin ! Passe-moi le sel, ordonna une voix enfantine avec agressivité, dans un anglais teinté d'un fort accent français.

Lavi tourna la tête, pour tomber nez à nez avec un garçonnet aux cheveux noirs coiffés en catogan et un étrange cristal sur le front. Un minuscule petit garçon qui ne devait pas avoir dix ans, et qui abordait pourtant l'uniforme de la Congrégation. Sûrement un Exorciste ; les Compatibles étant les seuls à être incorporés sans limite d'âge.

- T'es qui, toi ? Demanda Lavi dans un petit rire.

- Timothy Hearst, répondit fièrement l'enfant. Je suis un Exorciste !

- Oh, un gamin comme toi ?

- Chui pas un gamin ! S'énerva le garçonnet. J'ai neuf ans !

- Effectivement, sourit Lavi. Toutes mes excuses.

- Bon, alors tu me le passe ce sel ?

Le réfectoire était bondé. Mais sans Allen cherchant à engloutir toutes les réserves de la Congrégation, sans Kanda broyant du noir tout en tentant de protéger son assiette de l'appétit gargantuesque d'Allen, c'était différent, tellement plus calme, mais tellement plus triste aussi.

Lenalee n'était pas sortie de sa chambre depuis.

Elle, plus que les autres, représentait bien plus que de l'encre sur le papier. Sa gentillesse, son abnégation faisaient d'elle l'incarnation de l'image que Lavi, dans ses égarements manichéens, avait mise sur les membres de l'Ordre.

- T'es un copain de Cheveux-Blancs et de Monsieur-Démon ? Interrogea brusquement Timothy.

- Monsieur-Démon ? Répéta Lavi, d'un air surpris.

- Bin oui, le type avec les longs cheveux noirs avec toujours cet air méchant sur le visage...

- Kanda ? Demanda Lavi, en reconnaissant instantanément la description.

- Ouais c'est ça, approuva l'enfant. Alors ? T'es un copain d'Allen et de Kanda ?

- On peut dire ça, répondit Lavi.

- Où est-ce qu'ils sont ? Ils ne sont toujours pas rentrés de mission ?

- On peut dire ça, dit alors une voix masculine, derrière eux.

Un homme blond et svelte, à l'allure sinistre et sévère plutôt étonnante pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune, vint s'asseoir entre eux, les obligeant à se pousser pour lui laisser de la place. Un adolescent de dix-neuf ans, engoncé dans un costume noir, qui le vieillissait considérablement.

- Link, tenta Lavi avec une voix aussi joviale que lui permettait les limites de l'hypocrisie.

- Monsieur Verrue ! Gazouilla Timothy d'un air joyeux.

Une infime crispation de mâchoire apprit à Lavi que l'Allemand n'appréciait pas le surnom.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demanda Lavi d'une voix un peu plus brutale qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

- Parler, c'est tout.

- C'est ça, rétorqua Lavi dans un petit rire moqueur. Votre truc à vous les Corbeaux, ce n'est pas plutôt de faire parler sous la torture ?

- Je suis réellement navré que vous ayez une telle vision de nous. Mais nous ne sommes que des humbles serviteurs de Notre Seigneur. Nous ne faisons qu'accomplir sa volonté. Vous devriez comprendre ça, après tout, bien que Bookman, vous avez été choisi par une Innocence. Vous êtes donc un Apôtre de Dieu vous aussi.

- Comme les Noah ? Fit Lavi, en haussant un sourcil sarcastique.

- Rien à voir. Les Noah ne sont que des Démons, des agents du Diable.

- Des Humains, corrigea Lavi. Des Humains, comme vous et moi. Mais vous savez le plus drôle ? C'est qu'eux aussi pensent être des "Apôtres", les "Elus de Dieu". Et que l'Ordre vénère un "Dieu souillé", une sorte de Satan en d'autres termes.

- Je ne suis pas venu discuter du bien-fondé de cette guerre, dit Link d'une voix mortellement froide. Surtout pas avec un Bookman.

- Oui, parce que vous autres représentez le Bien absolu, et que vous êtes les seuls à pouvoir sauver notre monde de l'Apocalypse... Blablabla. Je suis d'accord que les Noah ne valent pas mieux que vous à vouloir détruire ce monde "souillé" sous prétexte que c'est la volonté du véritable Dieu. Seulement, je trouve dommage que l'Ordre qui prétend vouloir protéger l'espèce humaine, ait si peu de respect pour les vies de ses propres soldats.

Les yeux clairs de l'Inspecteur s'écarquillèrent violemment, comme s'il comprenait brusquement à quoi Lavi faisait référence.

- C'étaient des Corbeaux, tout comme vous. Des gens que vous connaissiez bien, d'après ce que j'ai compris. L'Ordre en a fait des cobayes. Et comme d'habitude, l'Ordre ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait.

- Ils étaient volontaires ! S'écria l'Allemand, perdant brutalement le contrôle de ses nerfs. Ils...

Sa voix se brisa.

- Ils en sont morts, compléta Lavi.

Le jeune homme crut déceler une ombre de fragilité dans les yeux pâles, habituellement si durs. Si fugace, qu'il crut l'avoir rêvé.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit Link d'une voix étrange. Je tenais à vérifier que, malgré la trahison de vos coéquipiers, vous ne rompiez pas votre accord avec la Congrégation.

La bouche de Lavi se tordit en un rictus.

- Je suis un Bookman, vous vous rappelez ?

Link hocha la tête. Pour l'Ordre, cela tenait lieu de réponse. Les Bookmen ne ressentaient rien. Il n'aurait donc aucun problème à se battre contre Allen et Kanda, la prochaine fois qu'il les croiserait. En théorie, du moins. Si Allen, qui était toujours retenu dans les geôles de la Congrégation, n'était pas exécuté par l'Administration Centrale entre-temps.

Link prit donc rapidement congé de l'impertinent, pressé de faire un rapport sur les propos déplacés à tendance hérétiques que tenait le Bookman depuis quelques temps. Depuis trois mois, très exactement. Depuis que le projet Apôtres de Troisième Génération était entré en phase active. Depuis que le projet des Apôtres de Seconde Génération, enterré depuis dix ans, était sorti de l'ombre. Et surtout depuis la trahison d'Allen Walker et de Yû Kanda, qui avait fuit en emportant la Matrice –Alma Karma, avec lui.

Seulement, lui, qui toute sa vie avait obéit sagement aux ordres, était incapable de comprendre comment on pouvait se retourner contre son propre camp. Malgré tout, malgré toutes les horreurs que l'Ordre avait infligé à ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille, Link restait persuadé que l'Ordre restait la meilleure chance de survie pour l'Humanité.

Les Noah, les Akumas… Quelle importance que les uns fussent des Humains, et les autres des anciens Humains modifiés artificiellement ? Ce n'étaient plus que des monstres désormais, des Démons, qui avaient vendus leurs âmes au Comte Millénaire.

Link n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de particulièrement fanatique. Contrairement aux autres Corbeaux, il n'éprouvait pas le besoin de clamer x-fois par jour à quel point il était fier de servir Dieu. Pour tout dire, il n'en faisait quasiment jamais référence. Sauf pour la rhétorique, quand il voulait remettre quelqu'un à sa place. Parce que personne dans l'Ordre n'osait remettre ouvertement en cause l'existence de Dieu.

Pour Link, c'était plus nuancé. Il avait besoin de croire, que quelqu'un pourrait le protéger de toutes ses horreurs. Seulement, à force, il s'était rendu compte que sur cette Terre, au milieu de cette guerre, le Diable faisait bien plus d'apparition que Dieu. Les Noah possédaient une technologie, vieille de plus de sept mille ans, mais plus avancée et perfectionnée que celle de l'Ordre ne le serait jamais. Ils étaient capables de prouesses incroyables, et leur « immortalité » ou plutôt leur capacité de se réincarner encore et toujours dans des nouveaux corps… Alors qu'il n'y avait rien de plus définitif que la mort d'un Exorciste. Les Innocences –censées être les armes fournies par Dieu pour éradiquer le Mal, pouvaient être détruites d'un simple mouvement de main d'un Noah. Alors que les Exorcistes, même en le voulant, étaient incapables de faire le moindre mal à ces choses qui sommeillaient à l'intérieur des Noah et qui leur donnaient tous leurs pouvoirs. Allen Walker, à une époque, avait tenté de savoir pourquoi, avant de sous-entendre une chose abominable.

Que les Noah soient les véritables Apôtres.

Mais puisque de toute évidence, Allen était réellement la réincarnation du Quatorzième, quoi de moins étonnant qu'il soutienne une telle hérésie. De toute manière, même avant que sa mémoire ne commence à se réveiller, Allen avait toujours été un Exorciste étrange, considérant que sa mission était de sauver les humains. Le petit imbécile avait fini par englober dans cette catégorie tous les protagonistes de cette guerre, quel que soit leur camp. Il pleurait quand l'âme emprisonnée dans un Akuma était détruite par un Exorciste trop consciencieux. Link avait même entendu dire qu'il avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de sauver la vie du Noah Tyki Mikk. Tout comme il avait plusieurs fois laissé filer la Noah Road Kamelott.

Allen Walker était donc un Noah, un Démon. Alors, dans ce cas, pourquoi avait-il été choisi par une Innocence ? C'était un non-sens, contre-nature. Pourtant, pour une raison inexplicable, c'était arrivé.

Link devait bien avouer qu'il avait commencé à s'attacher à Allen Walker. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais le regard choqué, attristé, un brin déçu que le garçon lui avait décroché quand il l'avait immobilisé, l'avait mis mal à l'aise. Link était un bon soldat obéissant : il s'était occupé du Quatorzième quand on le lui avait demandé et il l'avait mis hors d'état de nuire quand on le lui avait ordonné. Alors, pourquoi se sentait-il aussi mal ?

Link, perdu dans ses pensées, erra un long moment dans les couloirs sombres, mal éclairés et surtout mal chauffés de la Congrégation. Maintenant qu'Allen, le garçon placé sous sa surveillance, n'était plus qu'un ennemi, Link se sentait désœuvré. L'Inspecteur Général commençait à se méfier de lui, et l'avait mis plus ou moins à l'écart.

Link ne cessait de se répéter que ce n'était rien, qu'il comprenait, qu'à sa place il aurait fait la même chose. Sauf, que cela ne marchait pas. Malgré tous ses efforts, il commençait à haïr cet homme, qu'il avait vénéré toute sa vie. Cet homme qui avait accepté de changer plusieurs de ses subordonnés en monstres, et qui était indirectement responsables de leurs morts. Cet homme qui, à présent, le traitait en pestiféré et qui privait Link de la dernière chose à laquelle il tenait : sa carrière. Ou plutôt toutes ses missions, tous ces combats contre les Akumas.

Les seules choses qui lui donnaient la sensation de mériter de vivre.

Que lui restait-il désormais ?

Il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Ou plus précisément à la seule personne à laquelle il n'avait jamais réussi à s'ouvrir, la seule personne qui avait toujours poussé la petite marionnette froide et soumise à s'exprimer. Allen Walker. Le Traître, le Noah, le Quatorzième, le Musicien, le Destructeur… L'Ordre et les Noah avaient donné tant de noms à ce malheureux gamin de quinze ans. Mais après tout, Allen n'était pas un Noah comme les autres. A l'époque où il était encore Neah Walker, ne s'était-il pas dressé contre ses semblables et contre le Comte lui-même ? Une Innocence ne l'avait-il pas choisi ? Peut-être avaient-ils tord de juger le Quatorzième sur le simple fait qu'il appartenait à la même lignée que leurs ennemis…

Link finit par se décider. Il déroba un énorme bol de riz en cuisine, pensant ainsi faire plaisir à cet insupportable estomac à quatre pattes de Walker, et se dirigea tranquillement vers les sous-sols. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant que quelqu'un l'avait devancé…

Allen Walker, le corps immobilisé sous un amas de talismans que Link avait lui-même posé, était secoué de terribles soubresauts, étendu dans les bras d'un homme vêtu comme un prêtre que Link n'identifia pas tout de suite. Avant de l'entendre parler…

- Chuuuuut… Fit la voix familière. Ne t'inquiète pas, Allen, je vais tout arranger. Bientôt, tout sera fini, tu n'auras plus mal. Tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi, tu sais ? En particulier, le _Cœur_.

Il leva une main qui, sous les yeux ébahis de Link, se sépara en d'étranges lambeaux de chairs, à mi-chemin entre des tentacules et des griffes.

- Quand je t'aurais absorbé, poursuivit l'homme qui n'avait toujours pas remarqué la présence du jeune Inspecteur dans son dos, je détruirais cet insupportable Noah à l'intérieur de toi. Et alors, ton âme sera sauvée.

- Excellence ? Laissa échapper Link avec horreur en reconnaissant le cardinal.

* * *

Une review peut-être ? J'ai l'impression d'avancer en aveugle avec cette fic, c'est très agaçant. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. Les critiques sont aussi les bienvenus.

A la semaine prochaine ^_^.


	3. Souvenirs

_**Note :**_ Chapitre intermédiaire, exclusivement consacré à la relation entre Adam (le Comte Millénaire), Cross et Neah. La première partie du texte en italique est directement tirée du tome 20 du manga.

* * *

_« Allen Walker… (…) J'ai souvent rêvé de lui. Pourquoi diable, cette nuit-là, ne l'ai-je pas tué ? Etait-ce le hasard ou la contrainte qui avait retenu ma main ? Je me réveille toujours au milieu de ce rêve. Cela reste un mystère pour moi. »_ **Le Comte Millénaire **(Tome 16, 158ème nuit)

* * *

_Un sourire. Le visage mince et radieux de Tyki Mikk._

_- Tu aimes notre comité d'accueil, gamin ?_

_Allen pouvait encore entendre son soupir exaspéré._

_- Comité d'accueil, bougonna l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs. Tu parles ! C'est pour me faire la…_

_Quelque chose le projeta violemment sur le sol, avec la même facilité déconcertante que s'il n'avait été qu'une futile poupée de chiffon. _

_-…__Peau !__Termina Allen, dans un petit cri de douleur._

_Le visage monstrueux, inhumain du Comte Millénaire au-dessus du sien. Comme un gigantesque gobelin au large sourire emplit d'une démence vieille de sept mille ans. _

_- Allen Walker… Fit alors le Comte, de sa voix étonnamment joviale et paisible. Jamais tu ne regagneras la Congrégation._

_Sa large main se resserra convulsivement autour du cou gracile et fragile. _

_- Tu n'es pas un de ses partisans à qui « il » aurait conféré le statut d'interprète ! Non… Continua-t-il dans un soupir bas. Tu es le Quatorzième en personne !_

Allen se réveilla en sursaut, si brutalement qu'il en perdit l'équilibre, et tomba de son lit dans un vacarme épouvantable.

- **Réveillé ?**Chuchota une voix.

Allen ne prit même pas la peine d'avoir l'air surpris, tant il commençait à avoir l'habitude des interventions de Neah. Les yeux gris –tandis que ses jambes tentaient désespérément de se libérer du drap enroulé tout autour d'elles, tombèrent involontairement sur l'unique lucarne de sa cellule. Ou plus précisément sur son reflet, et sur l'étrange forme noire sans visage derrière son dos. Le fantôme de ce qu'il avait été et qu'il était le seul à pouvoir voir.

Neah. Neah Walker. Le frère de Mana. Allen préférait éviter d'y penser, surtout à ce que cela semblait suggérer : que Mana savait pertinemment qui il était quand il avait choisi d'adopter le minuscule petit orphelin. Et que son amour, le seul qu'Allen n'ait jamais réellement reçu, n'était en réalité adressé à une autre personne. A cette ombre derrière son reflet.

A ce maudit Quatorzième que Marian Cross, son maitre, qui ne respectait rien, révérait pourtant avec dévotion.

- Je te hais, siffla Allen en direction de l'ombre informe.

Neah émit un petit rire.

**- C'est stupide. **

_- _Et pourquoi ça ?

-** Parce que je suis toi. Enfin, une partie de toi pour être plus exact…**

_« Je te tuerais ! Je te tuerais et je deviendrais le nouveau Comte Millénaire ! »_

Allen secoua la tête, déconcentré par ce flot de souvenirs qui remontait, même à présent qu'il était réveillé.

- Pourquoi lui avoir dit ça ? Souffla-t-il, en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

- **Quoi donc ?**

- Au Comte Millénaire. Si tu as essayé de le tuer il y a trente-cinq ans, c'était juste pour… Pour devenir Comte Millénaire à sa place ? Avoir le pouvoir absolu sur les autres Noah ?

Il eut un rire bref, amer.

- **C'est plus compliqué que ça, Allen.**

- Tu crois ça ? Pourtant, c'est bien ce que tu lui as dis là-bas, à la Congrégation, quand tu as repris le contrôle sur moi ?

- **Parce que j'en ai assez. Cette maudite guerre contre l'Innocence a assez duré. Je m'étais dit… Que si je devenais Comte Millénaire, je réussirais à mettre fin à tout ça.**

Un nouvel éclair. Cette fois-ci, Allen s'écroula dans un hurlement terrible, les mains crispées de part et d'autre de son crâne. Il avait tellement mal… De la même manière que si son crâne se fendait en deux. Les images défilaient dans son esprit, de plus en plus rapidement.

Un homme aux épaisses boucles noires et au visage rond mal rasé le serrait dans ses bras avec une espèce de tendresse infinie.

**- **Tu es tellement beau… Gémit l'homme en caressant du bout des doigts le visage d'Allen. Si seulement… J'aimerais tellement t'enfermer dans un endroit et pouvoir être le seul à avoir le privilège de te voir, et de te toucher…

- C'est stupide ce que tu dis là, tu sais ? S'entendit rétorquer le jeune Exorciste.

Sauf qu'Allen ne reconnut pas sa voix. Elle était beaucoup trop grave, trop mélodieuse… Trop adulte. En fait, elle ressemblait… A celle de Neah. Etait-il enfermé dans un de ses souvenirs, comme la fois où il avait été plongé dans la mémoire de Kanda ?

- Je sais, dit l'homme dans un chuchotement plaintif. Mais…

Sa prise se resserra, jusqu'à devenir possessive, presque violente, agressive.

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? Souffla l'homme d'une voix brusquement essoufflée.

Le décor autour d'eux changea. Il ne trouvait plus dans cette petite pièce sombre, sur ce lit, nu contre un inconnu. Ce même inconnu qui le plaquait à présent avec violence contre une porte.

- Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ? Fit l'homme d'une voix mauvaise. Que si jamais tu osais me tromper, je te tuerais !

- Je ne t'ai pas trompé ! Affirma la voix de Neah avec force.

- MENTEUR !

Un premier coup dans l'estomac. Le souffle coupé, Allen s'entendit lâcher un dernier gémissement de douleur avant de s'écrouler par terre.

- Tu es à moi, tu m'entends ? Rugit l'homme. A moi ! Jamais je ne te laisserais à quelqu'un d'autre, et encore moins à un foutu porteur d'Innocence. Je préférerais encore te tuer de mes propres mains !

Ce fut qu'à cet instant qu'Allen remarqua que cet homme avait des yeux dorés. Des yeux absolument magnifiques, avec cette étincelle de tendresse et d'amour pervertie par la démence qui suintait chacun des pores de sa peau. Un Noah. Mais étrangement, cela ne lui fit pas peur. Il connaissait ce visage, par cœur, dans les moindres détails. Il savait qu'il était le seul à pouvoir faire perdre son calme à cet être si jovial. Et cela l'emplissait d'une joie malsaine. Rien n'était plus délicieux que de voir ce visage se tordre de douleur, cette bouche l'insulter, le supplier… La réalité, c'est qu'il n'appartenait pas à ce Noah. Non, c'était tout le contraire. Il pouvait faire absolument ce qu'il voulait de cet être, ce dernier finirait toujours par se soumettre.

Et effectivement, le regard doré flancha. L'homme tomba à genoux, pour aller quémander, se blottir avec soumission dans ses bras. Allen sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire grimaçant, cruel. Il avait de nouveau gagné…

- Je te déteste, gémit l'homme. Je te déteste… Je te hais !

Un temps. Allen savait parfaitement ce qui allait suivre. Juste un dernier instant de révolte, avant…

- Neah, fit l'homme d'une voix transfigurée.

Il resserra son étreinte. Allen le sentit pleurer silencieusement sur son épaule.

- Je t'aime tellement…

Il y eut encore une fois comme un éclair de lumière. Le Noah mal rasé et aux cheveux bouclés disparu, laissant place à un homme grand et mince, aux longs cheveux roux. Allen eut la surprise de reconnaitre son maître, beaucoup plus jeune.

- Neah ? Demanda Cross, comme s'il était surpris de le voir. Qu'est-ce que cet endroit ? Où est-ce que tu m'as emmené ?

Allen jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui, identifiant le piano placé au centre de la pièce blanche. Un décor immaculé, élégant, presque totalement dépourvu de meubles. La pièce secrète du Quatorzième, reconnut-il.

- Dans l'Arche, s'entendit-il répondre d'un air évasif.

- Quoi ? S'exclama son maitre avec horreur.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, le coupa Neah avec nonchalance. Le Comte ne connait pas cet endroit. Il s'agit de la seule pièce échappant à son contrôle. C'est moi qui l' ai fabriqué.

- La « pièce secrète du Quatorzième », résuma Cross avec un petit rire. Ça sonne plutôt bien.

Allen s'entendit rire, tout en s'approchant lentement de l'Exorciste, pour le pousser sans la moindre douceur sur la banquette. Cross se laissa faire, avec une expression soumise tout à fait déconcertante. Lui, l'homme à femmes, le Don Juan, ne réagit pas quand Neah s'allongea sur lui, le couvrant de tout son corps.

- A quoi tu penses ? Souffla Neah, la bouche collée contre l'oreille offerte.

Allen se sentit horriblement gêné, en entendant son maitre gémir.

- Qu'on ne devrait pas faire ça, finit par rétorquer l'Exorciste d'une voix claire.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Répliqua Neah. Après tout, c'est ce que tu as toujours voulu, non ? Que je soumette à toi…

Sa bouche alla se perdre dans le cou blanc. Cross poussa un gémissement étranglé. Neah eut le temps d'esquisser un sourire satisfait, avant de se retrouver projeté à même le sol. Cross le surplombait à présent, l'écrasant de tout son poids.

- Je sais pourquoi tu fais ça, dit l'Exorciste le souffle court, et les pupilles dilatées par l'excitation. Tu en absolument rien à faire de ce que je peux ressentir, comme tu te moques complètement du Comte Millénaire. La seule chose qui compte pour toi, c'est cet enfant.

Allen écouta, sans comprendre. Mais Neah fronça les sourcils, sachant parfaitement de quoi le roux parlait.

- Tu veux mettre fin à cette guerre, et c'est tout à ton honneur, poursuivit Cross. Mais tu n'as pas le droit de jouer comme ça avec les gens, ni de t'abaisser à faire ça…

- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, Marian, le coupa Neah d'un ton dur. Je suis sans doute destiné à mourir tué de la main de mes frères pour mettre opposé à eux. Je sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas moi qui accomplirait ce que pour quoi je me bats. Mais je refuse de crever, sans rien faire ! Je mettrais cet enfant au monde, coûte que coûte ! Même si j'ignore avec qui je suis censé le concevoir, entre toi et le Comte.

- Tu as tords d'accorder autant d'importance à ces conneries de vieille femme.

Le souvenir changea à nouveau. Il était par terre, à même le sol. Il avait froid… Tellement froid, tandis que ce liquide rouge et poisseux s'échappait hors de son corps. Un enfant minuscule, le visage angélique encadré de boucles noires, pleurait à côté de lui.

- Papa ! _Papa !_

Le Noah au visage rond mal rasé le regarda lentement mourir, totalement impassible. Et tout devint noir.


	4. Réminiscence

_**Tout le monde se pressait pour aller s'abriter des gouttes d'eau glacée, qui tombaient du ciel grisâtre. Personne ne prêtait la moindre attention au minuscule petit être, aux épaisses boucles noires, recroquevillé sur lui-même dans le caniveau. Il avait faim. Il avait froid. Mais personne n'avait envie de venir en aide à un petit démon. A un petit monstre aux yeux d'or. Il était de la même engeance que ceux qui créaient et contrôlaient les Akumas. Elle méritait donc de mourir, la petite abomination aux cheveux noirs. **_

_**- Comment t'appelles-tu ? Demanda une voix douce, agréable, bien qu'indéniablement masculine.**_

_**Le petit garçon leva lentement la tête. Un homme, mal rasé et un peu trop gros, bien qu'indéniablement élégant, se tenait debout devant lui. **_

_**- Je ne m'en rappelle pas, répondit l'enfant d'une voix faible.**_

_**L'homme lui sourit. Ce fut alors, que l'enfant, stupéfait, remarqua la couleur de ses yeux. **_

_**Ils étaient dorés. **_

_**- Je m'appelle Adam, précisa l'homme. Le Premier Apôtre. Je suis un Noah, tout comme toi…**_

Tyki ouvrit brusquement les yeux, le souffle court. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait ce rêve. Son corps était humide d'une sueur froide, qui plaquait quelques boucles brunes sur son front. L'immense chambre, que lui avait attribuée le Comte il y a des années, était plongée dans l'obscurité la plus complète. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé… Quelle heure est-il ? Se demanda-t-il, encore à moitié endormi.

Il se remit debout avec quelques difficultés, frissonnant du contact du sol glacé sous ses pieds nus. Il tituba jusqu'à la commode sculptée, à la recherche de son réveil, passa devant le long miroir posé contre un mur, et eut la surprise de voir qu'il avait repris inconsciemment forme humaine ce qu'il n'était plus arrivé à faire depuis plus d'un an– pour autant qu'il s'en souvienne, depuis que ce sale gamin de Walker avait tenté de « l'exorciser ». Ses yeux avaient repris leur teinte sombre, et sa peau, sa pâleur. Les stigmates sur son front avaient disparu.

Il y eut un temps où il avait adoré reprendre cette forme, pour se mêler aux Humains. C'était terminé. A présent, il ne supportait plus cette apparence, qu'il jugeait trop chétive, trop fragile… Trop humaine, en fait. Un froncement de sourcil, et ses prunelles virèrent de nouveau au mordoré, sa peau à une nuance étrange entre le brun et le gris. Son ventre commençait à s'arrondir, remarqua-t-il, dépité. Il posa une main curieuse sur le petit renflement, sa petite "mission" imposée par le Comte, avant de la retirer vivement, horrifié par cette réaction qu'il qualifierait de femme enceinte.

Tyki avait littéralement horreur de la chose qui grandissait dans son ventre, qui parasitait son corps. Aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, il avait eu la chance de ne jamais avoir fait de cauchemars mais depuis trois mois, ça n'arrêtait pas. Il ne pouvait plus fermer les yeux sans se retrouver assaillit d'images plus ou moins désagréables, comme ce rêve étrange avec cet enfant sous la pluie. Il était sûr que la progéniture de Cross y était pour quelque chose.

Road l'avait déjà surpris de nombreuses fois à se lacérer le ventre, à se déchiqueter la peau à la seule aide de ses ongles en de profonds sillons sanglants. Il aurait tellement voulu que cela cesse. Il ne voulait pas de l'enfant d'un Exorciste, pour tout dire il ne voulait pas d'enfant du tout. Ce ventre, qui ne cessait de s'arrondir, le dégoûtait à un point qu'il n'aurait jamais cru imaginable. C'était un mec, un putain de mec ! Pas une femme ! Son ventre n'avait pas à s'arrondir, sauf s'il décidait de forcer sur la nourriture ou la bière.

Mais Road lui avait affirmé ne pas être sûre que cette haine féroce envers son futur enfant, vienne forcément de lui, mais plutôt de Joyd. Joyd, qui comme tous les Noah, haïssait par-dessus tout l'Innocence et ses esclaves. Ce qui voudrait dire que plutôt que d'engendrer un Noah, Tyki risquait sans doute de donner le jour à un de ces maudits Compatibles. Tyki s'était brusquement rendu compte que si les prédictions de sa nièce se révélaient exactes, il n'aurait sans doute pas le choix… Il ne laisserait pas le temps à un de leurs ennemis héréditaires, même la chair de sa chair, d'arriver à l'âge où il rencontrerait son Innocence. Jamais il ne lui laisserait le temps de représenter un danger pour sa famille, jamais ! Maintenant, il avait juste à attendre pour être fixé. Encore six mois et tout sera enfin terminé.

Attendre… Il passa une main sur son ventre, où ses ongles se plantèrent quasi-instantanément.

- Arrête ça, ordonna une voix d'un ton ne souffrant aucune réplique.

Tyki leva les yeux, pour voir son neveu, poings sur les hanches, planté devant la porte qu'il avait oublié de fermer la veille. Comme pour le défier, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent un peu plus profondément, faisant jaillir un mince filet de sang. Une petite main vint lui saisir d'autorité le bras, le forçant à sortir les doigts hors de la plaie.

- J'ai dis : arrête !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Wisely ? Demanda le brun d'une voix morne, sans prendre la peine de le regarder.

La prise autour de son bras se desserra légèrement.

- Tu nous inquiètes, avoua finalement l'adolescent du bout des lèvres. Moi et Road. Et Papa aussi sans doute, si elle lui avait raconté que tu te scarifiais.

Une bonne chose. Tyki n'aurait pas supporté avoir son frère tout le temps sur son dos, à le surprotéger comme un enfant de quatre ans.

- Il faut absolument que tu en parles à quelqu'un : tu ne peux rester comme ça ! Ça pourrait être dangereux, pour le bébé et toi.

Le regard venimeux que Tyki lui adressa en retour le fit reculer.

- Le _bébé_ ? Répéta le plus vieux avec incrédulité. Il n'est pas encore né, je te signale ! Cette « chose » est tout sauf un bébé il ne devrait même pas exister !

- Tyki, tenta Wisely sur le ton de l'apaisement. Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais. Beaucoup de femmes passent par là pendant leur grossesse et-

- SAUF QUE JE NE SUIS PAS UNE FEMME ! Rugit Tyki, en perdant définitivement le contrôle de ses nerfs.

Alors, sous le regard horrifié du Noah aux cheveux blancs, il commença à méthodiquement écraser ses poings sur son ventre, encore et encore, de plus en plus fort. D'autres mains vinrent rapidement l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Il hurla, tout en tentant de débattre.

- Tyki ! S'exclama la voix de Sheryl.

- LÂCHEZ-MOI ! LÂCHEZ-MOI ! LÂCHEZ-MOI ! Exigea Tyki dans une longue litanie stridente.

Il ne voyait, ni n'entendait plus rien. Plus rien ne comptait en dehors de ce ventre qui ne cessait de s'arrondir bien malgré lui. S'il frappait suffisamment fort, son ventre redeviendrait plat, comme avant. Tout serait fini.

- Bordel ! Cracha Tryde.

- Tenez-le bien !

Tyki eut alors ce qui aurait pu s'apparenter à un malaise. Il se sentit brusquement tomber en avant, comme une marionnette à laquelle on aurait coupé les fils. Il entendit vaguement Sheryl hurler.

_**Un homme tendait les bras, en l'appelant, avec ces intonations douces et patientes dans la voix que l'on réserve habituellement aux enfants. Le prénom que l'homme utilisait pour le nommer lui était familier. **_

_**L'homme avait une épaisse chevelure noire en bataille, remontant en épis à l'arrière de son crâne, ainsi qu'un visage mince, qui ressemblait étrangement au sien. A un point que cela en devenait troublant.**_

_**L'homme esquissa un petit sourire triste, avant de littéralement partir en poussière comme une statue de sable s'éparpillant au vent. **_

_**Il s'entendit hurler, hurler… **_

**- ****Ne lui faites pas de mal ****! **

Quelqu'un le gifla. Tyki cligna des yeux, un peu désorienté, avant de se rendre qu'il avait les onze autres membres du clan penchés au-dessus de lui.

- Tu vas mieux ?

* * *

- Il commence à se rappeler, chuchota le Comte, le regard fixe. J'ignore comment, mais l'enfant qu'il porte est en train de rendre la mémoire…

- Attendez un peu, Prince, fit Wisely, qui comprenait de moins en moins. Vous saviez qui il était depuis le début, et vous ne l'avez pas tué ?

- Il est l'un des nôtres. Qu'importe ses liens avec le _traitre_.

- Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte à quel point il pourrait être dangereux ? Surtout quand on connait le passif de son père…

- Tyki n'est pas le Quatorzième, se contenta de répondre le Comte. Il a beau lui ressembler, Tyki ne sera jamais Neah.

Wisely préféra ne pas relever la manière dont le Comte prononça le nom du Musicien, de celui qui les avait tous trahi… D'une voix douce, tendre, qui fit frissonner le Cinquième Apôtre.

- Il ne s'agit pas de ça, Prince, se permit d'insister Wisely. Tyki se fie pour l'instant à la fausse mémoire que vous lui avez implanté, mais que croyez-vous qu'il se passera quand il se rappellera qu'en réalité vous avez assassiné son père devant ses yeux ?

- Il n'avait qu'à pas me trahir ! Cracha brusquement le Premier Apôtre, d'une voix vibrante de haine. Tyki est en est la preuve vivante ! J'aurais tellement voulu connaitre le nom de la femme, avec laquelle le Quatorzième l'a engendré : je l'aurais cassé en deux !

Wisely, sourcils froncés, comprit qu'Adam ne faisait pas référence à l'épisode fâcheux où Neah avait tenté de l'assassiner, avant de s'enfuir. Tuant dans son sillage, tous les autres Noah. Dont Wisely d'ailleurs, qui avait pris trente-cinq ans pour se réincarner à nouveau. Non, il semblerait que les relations intimes, que le Comte et le Quatorzième aient autrefois entretenues, soient encore une fois au centre du problème. Le Premier Apôtre semblait faire plus de cas de l'infidélité manifeste de Neah, que de sa tentative de meurtre en elle-même.

Pourtant, pour une raison qui dépassait Wisely, le Comte avait élevé Tyki, avec le même amour et la même infinie patience qu'il accordait à tous les Noah. Nul doute que cet imbécile de Tyki l'aimait également.

C'était vraiment lamentable.

* * *

Tyki apprécia à sa juste valeur le silence qui s'était installé dans sa chambre. Les autres membres de sa famille s'étaient finalement résolus, bon gré mal gré, à le laisser seul. Pour autant, ils n'avaient pas pris le risque qu'il fasse du mal au précieux petit Noah qu'il était censé mettre au monde… Le deuxième d'entre eux à venir au monde sans être un des treize, comme le Comte l'espérait. Mais Tyki, à présent immobilisé sur son lit grâce à de multiples talismans, n'en était pas aussi sûr.

Le Quatorzième avait été une anomalie. Mais leur clan y avait vu une formidable opportunité pour reformer enfin leur peuple. Tyki le comprenait très bien, mais pourquoi était-ce à _lui _de jouer le rôle de la poule pondeuse ? Pourquoi lui et pas Lulubelle par exemple, qui avait au moins l'avantage d'être une femme, elle ? Il voulait tellement que cela cesse… Pourquoi est-ce que sa propre famille lui infligeait une chose pareille ?

_**- Papa ! Hurla une petite voix enfantine. **_

_**Un homme aux cheveux noirs et au visage bien dessiné était étendu sur le sol, une flaque de sang s'étendant de manière inquiétante autour de lui. Il fallait qu'il se réveille… Allez, réveille-toi ! Il se vit en train de secouer avec désespoir l'homme qui n'était déjà plus qu'un cadavre, comme pour le réveiller. **_**Par pitié, réveille-toi !**_** Tyki remarqua soudainement à quel point ses propres mains semblaient si petites, des minuscules mains d'enfant. **_**Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne te réveilles pas ?**

Tyki se prit la tête entre les mains, alors qu'une série d'images venaient à nouveau s'apposer de force devant ses yeux. Assez, assez, _assez !_

_**Un Akuma au-dessus de lui. Un Level 2, avec un étrange médaillon autour du cou, qui lui souriait doucement. **_

_**- Tu n'as rien ? **_

_**Et ce sang… Tout ce sang… Cet Akuma allait mourir, à cause de lui. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pleurait… Pour un **_**Akuma **_**?**_

_**Le Level 2 laissa place à un homme, un humain sans visage, une ombre grimaçante. **_

_**- Inutile de te débattre, petit monstre… **_

_**D'autres ombres vinrent se joindre aux premières. **_

_**- Les Noah sont des démons…**_

_**- Mais toi, tu es bien pire… **_

_**- Tu n'aurais jamais dû naître ! **_

_**Tyki recula, terrifié sans pouvoir exactement l'expliquer. **_

_**- Pourquoi… Commença une petite voix enfantine derrière lui. **_

_**Il se retourna si brusquement qu'il en perdit l'équilibre. Un minuscule petit garçon aux boucles noires et recouvert de sang, se tenait devant lui, en larmes. **_

_**- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es du côté des gens qui ont fait du mal à Papa ? Sanglota le petit garçon. **_

_**- Ne lui prêtes pas attention ! Exigea une autre voix. **_

_**Un adolescent, lui aussi aux cheveux noirs bouclés, s'assit à côté de Tyki, qui remarqua avec surprise que celui-ci portait le même médaillon que le Level 2. **_

_**- Tu n'es pas ton père, tu te rappelles ? C'est ce que tu disais, non ? Toi, tu ne trahirais jamais notre cause pour les beaux yeux d'un Exorciste, n'est-ce pas ? **_

_**Tyki acquiesça. Bien sûr que non… Mais de quoi est-ce qu'ils parlaient tous exactement ? **_

_**- Les Humains ne font que mentir, chuchota une ombre.**_

_**- Les Humains sont lâches… Commença une autre. **_

_**- … Egoïstes…**_

_**- … Assoiffés de sang et de pouvoir…**_

_**- Les seuls véritables démons, c'est vous, les Exorcistes ! S'entendit-il hurler d'une voix étonnamment juvénile. **_

_**Un homme baraqué, vêtu de l'uniforme noir de la Congrégation, se jeta sur lui, une expression de pure fureur sur son visage balafré : **_

_**- FERME-LAAAAAAA !**_

_**Le rêve changea brusquement. Il se trouvait à présent dans ce qui ressemblait à un cachot. Il y avait un homme blond à terre, en train de se vider de son sang. Ainsi qu'une créature monstrueuse, enserrant de ses espèces de tentacules un petit Exorciste aux cheveux blancs. **_

Tyki se réveilla en sursaut. C'était quoi ça ?

* * *

Et un nouveau chapitre d'expédié, un ! Et toujours pas de reviews... NOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoON ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu autant que j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire (courbette). N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, bon ou mauvais, je ne mors pas... Enfin presque jamais.

_**Note :**__A propos de la grossesse difficile de Tyki = _Et oui, la grossesse -surtout quand elle n'est pas désirée comme dans le cas présent, est loin d'être une sinécure pour un certain nombre de femmes qui passent par des stades de dépression plus ou moins graves. Contrairement aux clichés et aux idées reçues, une grossesse n'est pas toujours vécue par ceux qui la vivent comme la plus belle chose qui pouvaient leur arriver... Il me semblait important d'explorer ce côté sous-exploité dans les Mpreg qui sont souvent l'excuse pour une romance guimauve "ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants".


	5. A beautiful lie

_CAÏN – Etes-vous heureux ?_

_LUCIFER – Nous sommes puissants._

_CAÏN – Mais êtes-vous heureux ?_

_LUCIFER – Non, et toi ?_

_CAÏN – Et comment le serais-je ? Regarde-moi ?_

_LUCIFER – Pauvre condensé d'argile !_

_Tu te prétends malheureux ? Toi ?_

_CAÏN – Je le suis. Et toi, avec toute ta puissance, qu'es-tu donc ?_

Caïn, Lord Byron

* * *

Sheryl adorait sa famille. Pas le clan Noah en lui-même, plutôt l'imitation de famille humaine que le Comte avait, pour des raisons pratiques, créé autour de lui. Tout d'abord Tyki. Ils étaient devenus Noah à la même époque et avaient grandi ensemble. Ils se ressemblaient tellement tous les deux, avec leurs boucles noires et leur teint pâle, que les gens avaient toujours pensé avoir affaire à des frères de sang. Ils avaient fini par entrer dans le jeu.

Une fois devenu adulte, il avait accepté sans rechigner le mariage que lui avait arrangé le Comte avec Tricia. Elle était plutôt belle, pour une Humaine. Elle était douce, gentille et distinguée. Et puis surtout, elle venait d'une famille noble, riche et respectée, atout non négligeable pour les ambitions du Comte. Ce dernier lui avait confié, deux ans après, un Noah que Sheryl n'avait encore jamais vu : la Neuvième Apôtre, Road. Une fillette aux cheveux noirs et aux grands yeux noirs à la fois innocents et malicieux. Sheryl n'avait pu que fondre devant une telle bouille, même s'il savait parfaitement que Road était en réalité beaucoup plus vieille que lui et qu'en réalité cela faisait très longtemps qu'elle ne ressemblait plus à une enfant. Sheryl s'était découvert une fibre paternelle qu'il ne se serait jamais soupçonné Road devint sa raison de vivre, sa petite fille adorée qu'il couvait et surprotégeait, sans qu'elle ne trouve jamais rien à en redire.

Puis Wisely était devenu son nouveau fils. Et dans six mois, sa famille s'agrandirait encore avec l'enfant de Tyki. Il y avait énormément de chances pour le nouveau-né soit un Noah… Après tout, si le plan du Comte ne marchait pas, si le bébé n'était pas le Quinzième Noah , de toute manière : Wrath ne s'était toujours pas réincarné. Oui, son futur neveu ou sa future nièce ne pourrait être que l'un des leurs, comment pourrait-il en être autrement ?

Seulement, il n'était pas sûr que cet enfant ait la chance de venir un jour au monde. C'était un miracle que Tyki n'ait pas déjà fait une fausse-couche vu l'état où il se trouvait. Et la situation ne cessait de s'aggraver de jour en jour. Etait-ce vraiment une bonne idée au bout du compte toute cette histoire ? Au début, il est vrai que Tyki n'était pas vraiment spécialement partant, mais il avait obéit sans chercher à se dérober ou se dans son attitude ne laissait alors présager ce qui allait arriver.

Sheryl était inquiet. Et en colère aussi, contre Tyki qui compliquait toujours tout, contre lui-même de penser une chose pareille de son petit frère, et contre le Comte enfin, d'infliger une épreuve pareille à leur famille. Lui n'avait jamais eu le moindre problème pour obéir aux ordres, alors pourquoi était-ce si différent pour Tyki ? Il n'arrivait pas comprendre, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de prendre la situation actuelle très au sérieux… Au point de rester monter la garde toute la nuit devant la porte de la chambre de son frère.

Il y eut soudain un hurlement terrible, qui fit violemment sursauter Sheryl s'étant endormit contre la porte close. Il se releva tant bien que mal, pour se précipiter, complètement paniqué, dans la chambre.

Tyki avait réussi par on ne sait quel miracle à sortir de son lit. Il rampait à plat ventre sur le sol vers la porte, gémissant de douleur, tandis que les talismans qui brillaient à présent d'une étrange lueur rouge s'enfonçaient plus profondément dans sa peau pour l'empêcher de bouger.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Hurla Sheryl sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, avant de se jeter sur lui pour l'immobiliser.

Tyki fut incapable de réprimer le dégoût, la violente sensation de rejet qui le saisit quand les mains de son frère s'abattirent sur son dos partiellement dénudé. Le haut de son pyjama, à cause de ses mouvements, de sa chute du lit, des frottements répétés du sol contre le tissu, avait glissé. Le contact de cette peau étrangère avec la sienne l'écœura au-delà de l'imaginable. La dernière fois qu'on l'avait touché à cet endroit-là, c'était… C'était…

_- Neah…_

Il pouvait encore l'entendre gémir, et sentir le souffle de ce porc dégueulasse sur son oreille. Il pouvait encore sentir son haleine chargée de cigarette blonde. Son frère le retourna. Il savait qu'il s'agissait de Sheryl, qu'il n'avait absolument rien à craindre… Seulement, il eut la brusque sensation de se retourner plusieurs mois en arrière : incapable de bouger, incapable de se défendre, allongé sur le sol, avec un homme au-dessus de lui, le dominant. La seule différence c'était que ce n'était pas son Noah qui le bridait, mais ces maudits talismans cela revenait au même malgré tout. Il ne pouvait pas se défendre, alors qu'on s'apprêtait à lui faire du mal…

_- Neah… _

Sheryl fronça les sourcils. Les yeux du Noah du Plaisir étaient étrangement écarquillés, son souffle court… Il avait peur, il était littéralement terrorisé. Tyki ne l'avait jamais regardé de cette manière jusqu'à présent. Et cela lui fit mal, horriblement mal. Son petit frère avait peur de lui, pensa-t-il pendant quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte de l'horrible fixité du regard doré. Son frère était loin, très loin il ne le voyait pas vraiment. Il le gifla, comme l'avait fait Road quelques heures plus tôt. Tyki cligna des yeux, comme s'il se réveillait d'un mauvais rêve, et esquissa un pâle sourire.

- Sheryl ? Dit-il comme s'il était surpris de le voir.

Celui-ci laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, avant d'articuler :

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends de crier comme ça ?

- J'ai crié ? Demanda Tyki, l'air sincèrement surpris, avant de reprendre son sourire absent. Je crois que j'ai fait un cauchemar…

- Quel genre de cauchemar ?

- Je sais pas trop… Au début, c'était un peu bizarre. ' Y avait un type mort, un Akuma… Un gamin avec un médaillon… Puis des murmures… Je ne me souviens plus très bien. Enfin bref, d'un seul coup, tout a changé, tout est devenu très clair d'un seul coup. Je crois avoir vu Allen Walker en train de se faire tuer…

* * *

- Reprenons tout depuis le début si tu veux bien… Commença le Comte en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Sheryl parcourut l'assemblée du regard. Certains eurent la décence de paraître gênés ou de baisser les yeux.

- Vous étiez tous au courant, comprit-il soudainement. Depuis le début, vous…

- Pas la peine d'avoir l'air aussi surpris, Sheryl, rétorqua Tryde. Après tout, pourquoi est-ce qu'on t'aurait confié une telle chose ? Ne te méprends, s'empressa-t-il de préciser en voyant Sheryl ouvrir la bouche d'un air furieux. Tu es l'un des nôtres, personne ne remet ça en question mais tu n'aurais pas compris. Tu es beaucoup trop attaché à l'hôte de Joyd, tu n'aurais pas su tenir ta langue.

Sheryl se tourna vers le Comte.

- Le Quatorzième était peut-être une exception dans ce cas, utiliser son sang pour tenter de reproduire l'expérience serait parfaitement stupide. Regardez Tyki ! Il est bien le fils de Neah –comme vous venez si gentiment de me l'apprendre, pourtant il n'est que le Troisième Apôtre, pas le Quinzième, pas le tout nouveau représentant de notre peuple qu'il aurait dû censé être si votre théorie était exacte ! Sans compter que le bébé pourrait très bien, pour autant que l'on sache, être un Humain. Ou pire encore : un Exorciste !

- Ça va marcher, répliqua le Comte d'un air catégorique.

Le très distingué Sheryl sembla lutter pendant quelques secondes contre une très forte envie d'écraser son poing sur le visage éternellement et désespérément souriant du Premier Apôtre.

- Quand à sa mémoire, continua le Comte d'une voix tranquille. Je ne suis pas responsable. Je lui ai peut-être donné de faux souvenirs, mais ce n'est pas moi qui lui ai effacé la mémoire.

- Alors qui ? Demanda Sheryl pas très convaincu.

Le Comte haussa les épaules.

- J'ignorais qu'il était là, avant de le voir sortir de nulle part pour se précipiter vers le corps du Quatorzième. Ce n'était qu'un gamin, alors je l'ai laissé là. Il ressemblait tellement à Neah que…

Sa voix se brisa. Il s'éclaircit alors la voix pour tenter de se redonner une constance.

- Je l'ai retrouvé dix ans après. Son Noah venait de se réveiller. Il portait un uniforme d'Exorciste et ne souvenait plus de qui il était.

- Attendez un peu, l'interrompit Sheryl avec horreur. Un uniforme… D'_Exorciste ?_

- Et ouais, ricana David avec un sourire en coin.

* * *

Tyki sentit un long frisson glacé lui remonter le long de la colonne vertébrale, les yeux fixés sur son reflet dans la glace qui lui adressait un rictus mauvais.

- _Tyki_, chantonna son reflet. _Tyki, Tyki, Tyki, Tykiiiiii !_

Il était en train de devenir complètement cinglé. Il posa inconsciemment ses mains sur son ventre et fronça les sourcils en sentant le petit bâtard bouger à l'intérieur de lui. Si seulement il n'existait pas… Si seulement il pouvait s'en débarrasser… Si seulement il n'était pas là… Si seulement… Si seulement…

_Il leva un bras, recouvert d'écailles blanches et terminé par des griffes monstrueusement longues. Et ce sourire dément… Propre aux Akumas, mais aussi aux Noah. Mais cette chose n'était ni un Akuma, ni un Noah. Alors qu'est-ce que c'était ?_

_- Laisse-le ! Hurla un adolescent aux cheveux blancs, comme dans un dernier effort désespéré._

_Il tenta de se libérer de la prise impitoyable qu'une des tentacules exerçait sur sa gorge. En vain. _

_- Calme-toi, intima la créature sans lui jeter un regard. Tout sera bientôt finit…_

_- Ordure ! Cracha l'adolescent, en se débattant avec une vigueur renouvelée. _

_- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'acceptes pas que je t'aide ? Lança la créature avec tristesse. Je suis là pour t'aider à te débarrasser de ce Noah… Si le Quatorzième finit par se réveiller, tu mourras. Ton esprit se consumera avant de disparaitre. _

Tyki ouvrit les yeux. De nouveau ce genre de vision… Le même que tout à l'heure. Il avait l'horrible sensation que c'était réel, à dix mille lieux des cauchemars sanglants que lui imposait la progéniture de Cross.

- Road, appela-t-il sans se retourner.

La petite fille poussa doucement la porte entrouverte derrière laquelle elle s'était dissimulée, avec une sorte d'expression coupable.

- Je ne voulais pas t'espionner, tenta-t-elle de se justifier.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, répondit mollement son oncle. Tu crois que c'est vrai ?

La fillette haussa les sourcils.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Ce rêve… Poursuivit Tyki, toujours dos à elle. Ce rêve avec Allen Walker et cette chose qui tente de le tuer…

Road s'immobilisa.

- Un Akuma ? Tenta-t-elle d'une voix étrange.

- Non, dit le plus vieux d'un ton morne. Non, répéta-t-il, les yeux dans la vague. Pas un Akuma. « Je suis là pour t'aider à te débarrasser de ce Noah… » Cita-t-il. « Si le Quatorzième finit par se réveiller, tu mourras. »

- Apocryphos… Laissa échapper la fillette sans s'en rendre compte, avant de tourner des talons pour partir en courant.

Il y a encore quelques mois, Tyki aurait été intrigué. Il l'aurait sans doute suivit, pour avoir des détails, pour comprendre. Tout cela était tellement loin à présent il était si fatigué… La simple idée de bouger, de courir ou de s'inquiéter l'épuisait profondément. Il se leva, malgré tout, avec quelques difficultés. Son corps devenait chaque jour de plus en plus lourd, de plus en plus pataud et maladroit, à cause de ce ventre à chaque fois plus énorme. Un jour, il en était certain, il n'arriverait plus à bouger cette masse déformée et bouffie qui lui servait de corps. Il resterait dans son lit, bloqué, à la manière d'une baleine échouée.

Il avança dans le couloir désert, longeant les murs contre lesquels il s'appuya à moitié. Il était libre, enfin libre ! Si plus personne ne le surveillait, il pouvait se débarrasser de la chose qui grandissait dans son ventre en toute tranquillité. A cette pensée, ses lèvres s'étirèrent bien malgré lui en un long sourire grimaçant. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

Une des fenêtres était entrouverte. Le sourire distordu de Tyki s'élargit, tandis qu'il se penchait dangereusement au-dessus du vide. Le cauchemar allait bien prendre fin, il lui suffisait juste de se laisser tomber… Ce n'était pas suffisamment haut pour tuer un Noah ; mais pour le fœtus, rien n'était moins sûr, jubila-t-il en enjambant la rambarde.

Mais dès l'instant où il glissa dans le vide, le décor se mit à changer. Tout sombra dans l'obscurité, tandis que la vitesse de sa chute ralentissait sensiblement. Il atterrit doucement sur un sol de marbre blanc avec un soupir dépité, avant de se relever et de comprendre avec étonnement où il se trouvait.

A l'intérieur de l'Arche.

Impossible. Road était la seule à pouvoir utiliser l'Arche, ainsi que le Quatorzième – autrement dit le gamin Walker. Alors, comment… Il posa une main sur son ventre. Le Comte avait réussi, l'enfant de Cross était bel et bien le Quinzième Noah.

Le sol se fissura brusquement sous ses pieds. Il tomba alors dans le vide et les ténèbres, dans le néant le plus total. Il poussa un hurlement horrifié. Il allait mourir…

Quand la lumière revint, il n'était plus dans l'Arche, ni dans le Manoir d'ailleurs. Mais dans une espèce de cachot sale et humide, avec une silhouette ensanglantée étendue sur le sol, une espèce de monstre blanc avec une tentacule enroulée autour du cou d'un petit Exorciste qu'il connaissait bien.

La créature se tourna vers lui, un petit sourire calme aux lèvres.

- Quel touchant portrait de famille, susurra-t-il d'un ton doucereux. Le fils volant au secours du père…

* * *

_**Note :**_Désolée pour le retard. J'ai cru que j'aurais le temps de poster durant ma période de partiels, mais en fait non ^^. Je tiens à m'excuser auprès de vous. Je vais donc dès à présent revenir au rythme d'un chapitre par semaine. En vous remerciant pour votre patience ^_^.

**RAR :** _Origine :_ Merci pour ta review ! Tu n'es pas la seule à me dire que mon résumé ne donne pas très envie * gênée*, il y a donc effectivement un problème : je vais tacher d'y remédier ;)

J'ai essayé de prendre en compte tes conseils dans ce chapitre (la mise en forme, la recentralisation de l'histoire sur Tyki et quelques éclaircissements), n'hésite pas à me dire ce qui ne va pas surtout ! Sinon, merci pour tous ces compliments, ça fait plaisir ^_^. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le quatrième !

**A vous tous lecteurs anonymes : **bien le bonjour ! Surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui vous plait ou vous déplaît, ou même ce que vous voudriez apparaître dans cette fic : avec neithyify, le lecteur est roi. A la semaine prochaine ! :)


	6. Waking the Demon

Une silhouette mince, ensanglantée, était recroquevillée contre le mur, rattachée à la vie par le mince filet d'air qui s'échappait de plus en plus péniblement de ses lèvres. Il allait mourir…

_- Maman ? Demanda le minuscule petit garçon._

_Il se mit à courir, à toutes jambes, à travers toute la maison. Link ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il voulait absolument lui dire. Cela n'avait plus aucune importance, désormais… _

_Il finit par pousser la porte de la chambre parentale. L'endroit où son père avait fini par perdre contre la tuberculose qui le rongeait depuis des années. L'endroit où se dressait à présent sa mère, raide, sublime comme une statue de marbre, malgré le sang qui maculait sa robe. L'endroit où était à présent étendu le cadavre de son petit frère… _

_- Maman… Fit le petit garçon, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, n'osant comprendre. _

_Sa mère poussa alors un hurlement bestial, inhumain, avant de se jeter sur l'enfant terrifié. Les traits tant aimés étaient atrocement déformés. Ses canines s'étaient allongées… Ce fut la dernière image que Link eut de sa mère, avant que celle-ci ne soit réduite en cendres par un homme vêtu de noir. Ce ne fut que bien plus tard que Link comprit que l'être qui avait tué son frère, avant de tenter de lui faire subir le même sort, n'était pas sa mère. C'était un Akuma. Sa mère, terrassée par le chagrin depuis la mort de son époux, avait dû rencontrer le Comte Millénaire. Celui-ci, comme à chaque fois qu'il avait affaire avec la douleur humaine, avait dû lui proposer de ressusciter son amour disparu. Prise d'un espoir fou, sa mère avait dû sauter sur l'occasion. L'âme de son pauvre père s'était ainsi retrouvée piégée dans le corps de sa femme, tuant celle-ci par la même occasion ; faisant de l'être en résultant, le pantin des Noah. Un démon, un monstre. _

Link ne pourrait jamais pardonner. Jamais. Il n'était pas assez fou pour croire qu'il pourrait se venger, en étant celui qui tuerait le Comte. Mais il aurait tellement voulu être là quand cela arrivera, et voir ce boucher souffrir autant qu'il avait souffert.

En parlant de monstre…

- Tiens ? S'étonna la voix grimaçante du cardinal. Tu es encore vivant, toi ?

Il leva un bras, recouvert d'écailles blanches et terminé par des griffes monstrueusement longues. Et ce sourire dément… Propre aux Akumas, mais aussi aux Noah. Mais cette chose n'était ni un Akuma, ni un Noah. Alors qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Il entendit Allen hurler.

Une tentacule alla se planter dans la hanche de Link, dont la bouche s'ouvrit en un cri de douleur silencieux. Allen hurla à nouveau, horrifié.

- Arrêtez !

La tentacule s'enfonça plus profondément dans la chair de Link. Le hurlement de l'adolescent se brisa, se muant en des sanglots désespérés.

- Je vous en supplie… Arrêtez… Par pitié…

Une espèce de forme noire, comme un étrange papillon, passa à côté du visage de Link qui crut à une hallucination. Allen écarquilla les yeux en l'apercevant. L'insecte alla se poser sur l'épaule du cardinal, qui poussa un cri très bref quand l'animal tenta d'entrer dans sa chair avant de s'évaporer en fumée. Le sourire de l'homme s'élargit.

- Quel touchant portrait de famille, susurra-t-il d'un ton doucereux. Le fils volant au secours du père…

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que Link remarqua l'étrange porte qui s'était ouverte au milieu de la pièce, au milieu du vide… Quelqu'un avait réussi à utiliser l'Arche ! Sans doute cette fine silhouette, sortie de nulle part, dissimulée sous une espèce cape blanche, qui se tenait à présent devant eux. Un… _Noah_ ?

- Tyki ! S'exclama alors Allen.

Link eut alors une poussée d'adrénaline, qui l'éjecta brusquement du brouillard inquiétant qui s'était installé devant ses yeux. Tyki ? Le Tyki Mikk ? Link ne l'avait jamais vraiment rencontré, mais il savait que ce nom était associé à la pire baisse d'effectif de toute l'histoire de l'Ordre. Comme plusieurs de ses frères, ce Noah avait reçu comme mission d'assassiner plusieurs Exorcistes que le Comte jugeait gênant. Seulement, contrairement aux autres qui s'étaient strictement limités à leurs victimes désignées, Tyki Mikk avait pris un plaisir particulier à massacrer des dizaines et des dizaines d'Exorcistes n'ayant absolument rien avoir avec ces foutues listes. C'était lui aussi qui avait manqué de tuer Allen Walker en lui faisant un trou béant dans la poitrine... Avec un golem en forme de papillon noir, se rappela brusquement le jeune Inspecteur.

Que faisait-il là ?

La silhouette toute vêtue de blanc émit ce qui ressemblait à un ricanement, avant de projeter le cardinal avec une violence rare sur le sol, loin d'Allen, où il resta inconscient quelques instants.

- Enfin, fit alors le Noah dans un éclat de rire empreint de démence. Après sept mille ans… Je t'ai enfin retrouvé, ordure !

La capuche de la lourde cape blanche glissa tandis qu'il se relevait, dévoilant le visage le plus beau qu'il n'avait jamais été jusqu'alors donné de voir au jeune Corbeau. Un visage empreint de cette beauté terrible, absolue, que les Romantiques prêtaient au Mal.

Le cardinal se releva alors, à la manière distordue d'un pantin désarticulée. Link croisa le regard mauvais, impressionnant de haine et colère, du Noah.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, sale monstre ? Exigea Tyki en désignant Allen d'un signe de tête.

« Sale monstre »… Link avait tellement entendu cette expression dans la bouche des Exorcistes pour désigner les Noah, que cela lui semblait étrange de l'entendre dans la bouche de ces derniers pour désigner un membre de l'Ordre.

- Rien que je pourrais me reprocher, rétorqua le cardinal avec suffisance. Je m'apprêtais à sauver son âme, en détruisant une bonne fois pour toute ce déchet démoniaque qui sommeille à l'intérieur de lui.

L'expression du Noah se durcit.

- Vous les Noah, s'enflamma brusquement le cardinal, vous êtes tellement pathétiques, vous et votre obsession de vengeance. Vous n'êtes plus que des fantômes, des esprits consumés par la haine et à l'ego démesuré, qui continuez à voler encore et encore les corps des autres.

- Ferme-la ! Intima le Noah d'une voix vibrante.

- Et pourquoi donc ? Tu crois vraiment que j'ai peur d'un Humain, mort qui plus est ?

Link ne comprenait pas grand-chose. Mais, il saisit quelques mots à la volée, comme par exemple que le cardinal traitait –avec un mépris palpable, des Noah, ces maudits démons, d'Humains… Morts ? Les mots de Tyki Mikk lui revint à l'esprit. « Après sept mille ans »… Sept mille ans comme le déluge déclenché par l'Innocence, sept mille ans comme la quasi-destruction du monde pour mettre fin aux plans du Comte et des Noah… L'Innocence aurait donc réussi à les tuer à l'époque ?

Le beau visage de Tyki Mikk s'était crispé en une expression terrible, à mi-chemin entre la douleur et la haine la plus féroce, l'enlaidissant de manière considérable.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Interrogea le cardinal. Tu penses réellement réussir à me battre ?

- Nous nous sommes améliorés en sept mille ans, répliqua Tyki Mikk d'une voix sourde. Nous sommes plus aussi faibles.

- Oui, je dois avouer que toi et tes semblables avez bien gagné quelques pouvoirs depuis notre dernier affrontement… Mais cela ne suffira jamais. Parce que malgré tout votre orgueil et tous vos efforts pour vous débarrasser de votre humanité, vous resterez toujours la vermine insolente que j'ai exterminée il y a sept mille ans.

Dans un hurlement de rage, le Noah se jeta sur la créature qui dans un mouvement souple le plaqua contre le mur. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que Link remarqua la couleur de ses yeux : de l'or, ils étaient passés au noir, entièrement, sans la moindre once de blanc.

- Le Noah du plaisir, hein ? Susurra alors le cardinal. Tu as repris le contrôle juste pour tenter quelque chose d'aussi stupide ?

- Lâche-moi… Espèce d'ordure, articula le Noah avec difficulté à cause de la tentacule enroulée autour de sa gorge.

Le cardinal laissa échapper une sorte de grincement, comme un petit rire étouffé aux intonations franchement démentes.

- Je vais te détruire… Te réduire en poussière comme tu n'as pas arrêté de le faire avec les Innocences…

Soudain, il s'immobilisa.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? Dit-il, comme profondément choqué.

- Quoi ? S'étonna le Noah, sourcils froncés.

- Cette… Chose, cette abomination que tu portes dans ton ventre… Comment as-tu pu ? Je n'aurais imaginé que même un Noah puisse…

Les yeux du Noah reprirent leur teinte dorée.

Tyki entendait à nouveau ces murmures. Les voix, après un long silence, étaient revenues. Cette voix métallique, comme le son brouillé d'une radio, entremêlée à cette petite voix qui ressemblait tellement à celle d'un enfant… Tyki aurait tellement voulu qu'elles se taisent. Tyki se rendit brusquement compte qu'il avait de nouveau posé une main sur son ventre rond.

- Notre enfant… Chuchota distinctement la voix enfantine.

- Notre meilleure arme pour écraser l'Innocence, souffla la voix métallique.

- Abomination ? Répéta Tyki Mikk d'un ton quelque peu absent qui surprit Link.

- … Le protéger… Ajouta la petite voix.

Tyki se sentit bien malgré lui blessé par une telle appellation, même si quelque part il avait toujours pensé la même chose à propos du rejeton de Cross. Seulement là, ce n'était pas pareil… Comment ce monstre hideux osait-il…

- … Nous venger… Conclut la voix métallique.

Le monde de Tyki plongeait peu à peu dans l'obscurité, tandis que le tentacule serrait encore et encore autour de sa gorge. Il allait mourir… Pensa-t-il avec un détachement qui le surprit lui-même.

Allen fut incapable d'expliquer l'angoisse terrible qui le saisit en voyant Tyki Mikk perdre connaissance sous l'effet du manque d'oxygène.

- NON ! Hurla-t-il.

Il se précipita, et avant de totalement réaliser ce qu'il était en train de faire, il avait déjà planté son Innocence à l'arrière du crâne du cardinal. Allen s'immobilisa, horrifié. Il venait de tuer un homme, sans hésiter un seul instant. Il était un meurtrier, un criminel. A sa plus grande surprise, Apocryphos, sans se retourner, éclata alors de rire.

- Que c'est mignon, persifla-t-il. Neah Walker protégeant coûte que coûte son petit garçon…

- Quoi ? Laissa échapper Allen, sourcils levés, sans comprendre.

- Ce que tu dois être fier de lui à cet instant, Quatorzième, persifla le cardinal, avant de l'envoyer valser au loin. Il te ressemble tellement, ton portrait craché. C'est tout à fait toi au même âge, enceint jusqu'au cou du même Exorciste.

La tête d'Allen se cogna violemment sur le sol dallé où il resta étendu, selon toute vraisemblance inconscient. Le visage de Tyki se décomposa. Il avait peur de comprendre ce que ce monstre sous-entendait. Ce n'était pas possible… Le Comte n'aurait jamais osé…

- Quoi, ricana le cardinal qui avait remarqué son trouble. Ne me dis pas que tu l'ignorais ? Le Comte ne t'a jamais révélé qui étaient tes vrais parents avant de te jeter dans les bras d'un de tes deux pères ?

Tyki eut soudain envie de vomir. Link, du coin de l'œil, remarqua brusquement le ventre arrondi du Noah, et crut avoir sous les yeux une preuve supplémentaire de l'inhumanité des Noah. Un humain ne pouvait en aucun cas concevoir un enfant avec un être de son propre sexe, et par-dessus tout, un humain n'aurait jamais au grand jamais commis la monstruosité de coucher avec son propre père. Les Noah n'étaient qu'un ramassis d'animaux, sans la moindre notion du bien et du mal.

Tyki ne bougeait plus, littéralement pétrifié, comme en état de choc.

- Je me demande bien comment tu dois te sentir maintenant que tu connais la vérité, petit Noah, chantonna le cardinal. Maintenant que tu sais que tu vas engendrer celui qui sera à la fois ton fils et ton demi-frère. Maintenant que tu sais que ceux qui t'ont élevé n'ont pas cessé de te mentir depuis toujours, et qu'ils ont également assassiné ton père, est-ce que tu choisiras enfin de leur tourner le dos ?

_**- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es du côté des gens qui ont fait du mal à Papa ?**_

Tyki cligna les yeux, comme s'il s'éveillait d'un long cauchemar. Cette phrase prenait tout son sens à présent… Le Comte Millénaire avait tué le Quatorzième, il le savait depuis longtemps. Est-ce que cela changeait vraiment quelque chose que Neah Walker soit son père ? Après tout, il ne souvenait pas de cet homme ; le clan Noah était son seul univers, sa seule véritable famille, ils l'avaient aimé, élevé… Et le Quatorzième, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, avait fait beaucoup de mal à cette famille. Tout ça pour quoi, pour ces Humains, pour ces Exorcistes… Pour Marian Cross ?

Il réglerait ça plus tard. En attendant, le Comte pouvait aller se faire voir ; il se débarrasserait de l'embryon contre-nature, quoi qu'il puisse en dire. Mais le plus important pour l'instant, était de sortir d'ici.

- Leur tourner le dos ? Ricana-t-il sans avoir pu s'en empêcher. Et pour faire quoi ? Pour devenir moi aussi traître à mon propre peuple et te cirer les pompes ?

- Neah était tout sauf de mon côté, répliqua Apocryphos d'un ton très doux. Mais cela n'a plus aucune importance…

Il leva le poing, qui brillait à présent d'une étrange lumière verte. Le visage du Noah était étrangement serein. Il ferma les yeux, comme s'il comprenait ce qui allait arriver et qu'il était d'accord. Link comprit soudainement qu'il allait se laisser tuer, comme ça, sans même tenter de résister.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Siffla la voix métallique.

- Je veux pas mourir ! Pleurnicha la voix enfantine.

La ferme, pensa Tyki avec nonchalance. C'était bientôt fini de toute façon. Tout serait très bientôt terminé. Plus de Comte, plus de Quatorzième, plus de Cross, plus de chose dans son ventre… Il allait enfin être tranquille.

Link se vit se lever brusquement et s'élancer, comme étranger à son propre corps, à ses propres gestes. Il attrapa le poing du cardinal. Il allait mourir en tentant de sauver un Noah, cela en devenait presque drôle. Stupide, il était complètement stupide.

Il y eut soudain un grand éclair de lumière et tout disparut.

* * *

Quand Link reprit conscience, il n'était plus à l'intérieur de la Congrégation, mais au plus profond semble-t-il d'une espèce de forêt. Il poussait sentir un vent froid mordre cruellement sa peau découverte. Il tourna la tête, se sentant observé. Le Noah le fixait, sans rien dire, assis un peu plus loin dans l'herbe. Link eut un mouvement de recul en croisant les yeux jaunes, avant de grogner avec mauvaise humeur :

- Où est-ce qu'on est ?

- Aucune idée, répondit le Noah avec une lassitude perceptible.

Link se releva avec brusquerie, soudain furieux.

- Comment ça « aucune idée » ? C'est quand même vous qui avez utilisé l'Arche, non ? Et Allen, cracha-t-il au comble de la fureur. Il est où, Allen ?

- Aucune idée, répéta à nouveau le Noah.

Il n'eut même pas l'amabilité de faire semblant d'être inquiet quand Link l'attrapa par le col de son manteau. Il se contenta de le fixer, avec un calme et un détachement qui ne fit qu'exacerber la colère du Corbeau. Une gifle partie, puis une autre. L'expression du Noah ne changea pas, il se laissa faire, attendant patiemment que l'Humain en face de lui se calme.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui contrôle l'Arche, expliqua-t-il quand Link cessa de le frapper. Je n'ai donc aucun contrôle sur quand, où je vais et avec qui. Allen Walker peut très bien être resté là-bas ou avoir été envoyé autre part, je n'en sais strictement rien et à vrai dire, je m'en moque totalement.

- Alors qui ? Hurla Link. Qui est-ce qui contrôle cette chose ?

- Une autre chose, répondit Tyki en posant une main sur son ventre.

Link recula, une expression horrifiée sur le visage.

- Votre… Commença-t-il en fixant le ventre arrondi de Tyki, avant de reporter son attention sur le Noah du Plaisir. Mais comment…

Tyki haussa les épaules, avant de demander :

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

* * *

Et voilà, Link et Tyki se sont enfin rencontrés (après six chapitres, alors qu'ils sont censés être le couple principal... Pfffff) ! Anyway, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut. N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. *message subliminal = review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review*

**RAR :** _Guest : _Merci pour ta review ! _"Quel touchant portrait de famille, susurra-t-il d'un ton doucereux. Le fils volant au secours du père…" _Ici techniquement, Apocryphos (qui est là pour détruire la mémoire du Quatorzième) pense que Tyki est venu "sauver" Neah (plutôt qu'Allen en lui-même). Il ne sait pas encore, bien évidemment que Tyki porte un enfant et encore moins que celui-ci vient de lui sauver la vie.

Quand au résumé, j'y travaille ;). A la prochaine !


	7. Blanc et Noir

_La vie ne se comprend que par un retour en arrière, mais on ne la vit qu'en avant._

**(Sören Kierkegaard).**

* * *

Link se prit la tête entre les mains, avant de laisser éclater sa frustration en un long rugissement de rage. Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire à présent ? Il se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol, complètement découragé. Ses yeux finirent par retomber sur le Noah, toujours immobile, qui le fixait d'un regard atrocement vide. Link sentit un frisson glacé lui remonter le long de la colonne vertébrale.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû me sauver, Exorciste, souffla doucement le Noah.

- Je ne suis pas un Exorciste, rétorqua Link d'un ton sec.

- Ah oui ? Demanda Tyki d'une voix profondément lasse. Un Traqueur alors ?

- Non, répondit simplement Link.

Le Noah se tut, enfin. Link finit par relever, complètement découragé.

- Est-ce que tu vas encore me frapper ?

Link se tourna brusquement vers lui, si rapidement qu'il manqua d'en perdre l'équilibre.

- Comment ?

- Est-ce que tu vas encore me frapper ? Répéta Tyki avec un accent d'espoir particulièrement choquant.

- Non ! Ne put alors s'empêcher de s'exclamer le blond. Bien sûr que non !

Le Noah éclata d'un rire amer.

- Je ne suis pas une femme, malgré ce qu'on pourrait croire. Tu n'as pas besoin de me ménager.

Les yeux du Noah étaient étrangement écarquillés, ses traits un peu trop tirés. Link crut déceler une ombre de folie dans les prunelles dorées.

- Quand on se conduit comme une putain, s'entendit-il rétorquer avec une cruauté doucereuse qu'il n'expliquait pas. Il ne faut pas s'étonner qu'on cesse de vous traiter comme un homme.

Quelque chose sembla se briser à l'intérieur des yeux jaunes. Et ce fut tout. Les lèvres fines s'étirèrent brusquement en un large sourire distordu.

- Une putain ? Répéta Tyki dans un chuchotement bas.

Il se releva, sans le quitter des yeux, pour se rapprocher doucement de lui. Ils étaient à présent si proches, que Link pouvait sentir le souffle du Noah contre ses lèvres closes. Un nouveau frisson le parcourut, mais très différent cette fois. Tyki Mikk commençait à revêtir sous ses yeux l'allure d'un ange tombé. Comment une créature aussi belle pouvait-elle être aussi mauvaise ?

- Oui, lança alors le Noah d'un air de défi. Je suis une putain, une petite salope aime se faire prendre à quatre pattes et qui s'est fait engrosser par son propre père.

Link fronça les sourcils devant tant de violences verbales, déconcerté, voir même un peu gêné. Les Noah n'avaient-ils donc vraiment aucune fierté ?

- Ça te choque ? Susurra le Noah avec une sorte de jubilation, en abaissant sa tête dans le creux de la gorge pâle. Je te dégoûte, n'est-ce pas ? Souffla-t-il sur la peau fine.

Link recula avec une telle brusquerie, qu'il fit tomber le brun, qui s'écroula à genoux sur le sol.

- Vous êtes malade, dit-il d'une voix dure qui dissimulait à peine ses accents écœurés.

Le Noah rit à nouveau, de ce rire triste et fatigué.

- Peut-être bien…

Il se releva, avec autant de grâce et de souplesse que lui permettait son ventre rond.

- Mais je ne m'inquiètes pas. Le Comte finira tôt ou tard par remarquer mon absence et enverra des Akumas me chercher. C'est juste une question d'heure.

Link sentit son sang se glacer. Et lui, qui viendrait le chercher ? En supposant qu'on remarque rapidement son absence, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'on localise sa position. Il pouvait se trouver à des milliers de kilomètres de la Congrégation, sans l'Arche, les secours pouvaient prendre des années à arriver. Il était donc à la merci des Noah et des Akumas. Sa mâchoire se crispa violemment. _Ça jamais !_

Il se jeta littéralement à la gorge du Noah du Plaisir, qui ne tenta même pas de se défendre. Il se contentait de le regarder, calmement, droit dans les yeux, tandis que les doigts pâles enserraient son cou.

- _Vas-y_, dit-il dans un souffle haché. Qu'on en finisse.

Link s'immobilisa et desserra légèrement sa prise, soudain incertain.

- Vas-y ! Répéta le Noah dans un brusque hurlement de rage. Pourquoi est-ce que t'hésites ? Je suis un Noah, tu te rappelles ? Contente-toi de serrer fort pendant trois minutes, et tu seras un héros !

- Pourquoi ?

Le Noah arqua un sourcil méprisant devant la stupidité d'une telle question.

- Pourquoi ? Fit-il d'une voix profondément mauvaise. Pourquoi à ton avis ? Ce qu'Apocryphos a dit me parait suffisant comme explication pourtant !

Sa voix se brisa. La rage fit place à la douleur dans les prunelles dorées. Link crut pendant quelques secondes que le brun allait se mettre à pleurer, mais ses yeux restèrent désespérément secs.

- Je ne veux pas…

Il s'interrompit et sembla chercher ses mots.

- Je ne veux pas de cette chose à l'intérieur de moi, depuis le début. Je ne peux plus supporter la savoir dans mon ventre. Mais je n'arrive pas à m'en débarrasser. Elle résiste, elle s'accroche… Elle est plus forte que moi. Je voudrais m'ouvrir le ventre, enfoncer mon bras dans la blessure béante, la sortir de force et lui faire enfin payer ce qu'elle m'a fait en la déchiquetant comme elle a lacéré mes chairs. Mais même là, je suis sûre que la chose gagnerait, qu'elle trouverait un moyen pour me résister et…

Alors, les larmes se mirent à couler, enfin. Ce flot discontinu d'eau salée mettait l'Inspecteur particulièrement mal à l'aise, devant l'ennemi, le démon, qui perdait le contrôle de ses nerfs. Il retira ses mains du cou fragile, avec brusquerie, comme s'il s'était brûlé. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ?

- Relève-toi, ordonna-t-il sèchement, passant sans se rendre compte au tutoiement. Je ne tues pas un homme à terre.

Le Noah le regarda et sourit. Link détourna les yeux, incapable de supporter cette expression radieuse sur le visage de l'être qu'il se préparait à assassiner. Le brun semblait heureux, si monstrueusement heureux alors qu'il allait mourir, que cela en devenait insupportable pour le blond, dont les mains se mirent à trembler.

- Ne me regarde pas, demanda-t-il en faisant coulisser la lame de son couteau caché sous sa manche. Ferme les yeux.

Sa main ne trembla pas quand il enfonça la larme dans le ventre du Noah, qui lui avait obéit et garda les yeux fermés malgré la douleur et le sang qui s'échappait à présent de sa bouche close. Puis, il ouvrit les yeux, des yeux entièrement noirs, sans blanc ni pupille.

- Dégage, ordonna alors le Noah d'une voix métallique.

Quelque chose projeta alors le jeune Inspecteur au loin. Link ne se releva pas assez vite. A peine son corps heurta le sol, que le Noah était sur lui, ses jambes de part et d'autre de ses hanches. La violence du coup de poing que le brun lui envoya dans le ventre lui coupa le souffle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Cracha alors le Noah avec un sourire venimeux. Que parce que Tyki te le demandait, je t'aurais laissé nous tuer ?

Link le regarda sans comprendre, sans prêter attention au sang qui s'écoulait hors des lèvres fines de la créature au-dessus de lui, pour échouer sur son visage. _Ploc, ploc. _

- Qui es-tu ? Demanda-t-il enfin.

Le sourire du brun s'élargit.

- Le Noah du Plaisir. Mais tu peux m'appeler Joyd, petit humain.

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne comprends pas, dit-il avec lenteur.

Le brun émit un petit rire moqueur, avant d'avoir l'infinie bonté d'éclairer l'humain ignorant.

- L'Innocence a exterminé notre peuple. Nous ne sommes plus que quatorze, alors que nous étions des millions. C'est impossible à oublier et à pardonner. Nous avons été les derniers humains survivants après le Déluge. Toute l'espèce humaine actuelle descend de nous. Au début, le Comte ne l'avait pas oublié. Mais petit à petit, à force de voir nos descendants s'entretuer pour des futilités plutôt que s'unir contre l'Innocence, à force de les voir prendre le parti de l'Innocence contre nous… Je suis le seul dans ce corps à avoir véritablement le droit de porter le nom de Noah. Tu sais, normalement quand moi et mes semblables nous réincarnons, nous détruisons l'être qui habitait notre corps avant nous. Contrairement à ce que peuvent penser certains, nous n'avons aucun intérêt à préserver la personnalité de notre hôte, mais plus le temps passe, moins nous pouvons y échapper. Rasutoru a eu la flemme de tuer Lulubell, Desires s'entends beaucoup trop bien avec Sheryl pour lui faire le moindre mal, et moi, j'ai rencontré plus fort que moi.

Le Noah passa d'un air songeur une main dans les cheveux blonds. Link en frissonna de dégoût.

- Il y avait quelqu'un dans ce corps, avant Tyki, avant moi. Un gamin, un petit morveux pleurnichard qui a piqué une crise en voyant son géniteur étendu mort sur le sol. Je ne sais même plus comment il s'appelait. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que le petit con s'est trouvé être une saloperie de Compatible, et qu'il a rejoint votre maudit Ordre pour venger son papounet adoré. _Ah !_

Il cracha sur le sol.

- J'assistais à tout ça. Je voyais tout ce qui se passait, sans jamais pouvoir réagir, ni prendre le contrôle une bonne fois pour toute. Et puis, un beau jour, sans que mon hôte ou moi en comprenne la raison, Tyki est apparu. Il prenait les rênes de temps à autres, puis de plus en plus souvent, faisant ce que j'avais été incapable de faire en dix ans. Et puis un beau jour, notre hôte disparut complètement, Tyki devint le seul maître à bord.

- Une sorte de dédoublement de personnalité ? Interrogea froidement Link.

- Qui sait ? Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est pas la question.

Les lèvres fines s'étirèrent en un rictus cruel, tandis que Link lui adressait un regard glacial.

- Je vais te tuer, dit-il doucement. Je vais te tuer, pour ce que tu as tenté de faire à mon bébé…

- Cette chose, intervint le plus jeune d'un ton sec, n'est pas un enfant. C'est un monstre, une abomination, tu l'as toi-même reconnu tout à l'heure.

- Ce n'était pas moi, siffla le Noah, furieux. C'était… C'était... Répéta-t-il plus lentement, d'un air incertain.

Il cligna des yeux, hagard, comme s'il venait de se réveiller. Ses pupilles reprirent leur couleur dorée. Il baissa les yeux : la blessure sur son ventre, qui s'était précédemment arrêté de saigner de manière presque surnaturelle, s'était brutalement rouverte. Le Noah releva la tête et lui adressa un regard paniqué.

- Non… Souffla le brun avec horreur, avant de s'écrouler, sur le côté, sur le sol humide et boueux.

Quand Link eut enfin le courage de se relever, de se rapprocher du Noah immobile, Tyki Mikk était en train de mourir. Ses traits élégants étaient froissés par la douleur et son teint atrocement pâle. Il le fixait difficilement de ses yeux mi-clos, qui se fermaient doucement. Alors, Link posa un genou à côté de la forme inanimée, puis un talisman sur le ventre ensanglanté. Des formules s'échappèrent bien malgré lui de sa bouche, tandis que la lumière du talisman s'intensifiait. Et tout aussi lentement, la plaie se referma. Petit à petit. Cela prit des heures, mais finalement, le visage d'une blancheur mortelle reprit peu à peu des couleurs.

Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire à présent ?

* * *

Quand Tyki reprit conscience, il ne comprit pas tout de suite où il se trouvait. Son corps était secoué doucement en rythme. Il aurait voulut soulever la tête pour regarder tout autour de lui, mais il en fut incapable. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur, la pression d'un corps étranger serré contre le sien. Une vague peur lui tordit un instant les entrailles. Pour une raison que son cerveau engourdit n'expliquait pas, la proximité de ce corps indéniablement masculin le perturbait. Il s'était déjà trouvé dans ce genre de situation, incapable de bouger, faible, et ce souvenir était associé à autre chose... A de la peur, à de la douleur. Il aurait voulut hurler, mais n'y arriva pas.

Ce corps chaud contre le sien était son seul point de repère. C'était assez faible, donc cela n'avait aucune signification pour lui. Une main compatissante se posa derrière sa nuque, comme un enfant qu'on cherche à réconforter. Tyki se rendormit.

* * *

_Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire à présent ? _Se demanda à nouveau Link, épuisé, le souffle court, tandis qu'il portait le Noah, qui devait bien faire son poids, sur son dos. Il aurait dû l'abandonner, le laisser crever comme un chien... Après tout, il n'était pas sûr que le Noah ait le même genre de délicatesse si la situation avait été inversée, mais qu'importe ! Il n'était pas comme ça, il valait mieux que ça.

* * *

Ses réveils suivants ne firent qu'accroître son appréhension. Ses yeux finirent par apercevoir des mèches de cheveux de blonds, qui lui chatouillaient le visage. Il détestait cette odeur musquée, profondément et insupportablement masculine. Sa bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait, encore et encore, mais aucun son n'en sortait. Il aurait voulu lever les bras et serrer, briser entre ses doigts chacun des os de ce corps d'homme. Il voulait, il voulait... Et reperdit à nouveau connaissance.

* * *

**_Note :_** _J'ai sué sang et eau pour écrire ce chapitre... Et c'est loin d'être mon préféré *damned!*. J'espère que vous l'avez quand même apprécié. *courbette*_

**RAR : **_MSG = _de rien, de rien :), c'est normal. Pour Allen, ne t'inquiètes pas, on saura bientôt ce qu'il lui arrivé après ces *bipppp censuré* l'aient lâchement abandonné. Quand au bébé de Tyki, s'il va le garder ou non, telle est la question et je ne compte pas lâcher la réponse de si tôt, hinhinhinhinhin *ricanement diabolique*. En espérant que ce chapitre ait répondu à tes attentes.


End file.
